Vuelo mortal de mariposa
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Situado tras Feliz año nuevo. Star trata de contrarrestar sus miedos mientras Marco planea recuperar el manual de instrucciones que posee Ludo entre confrontaciones y revelaciones (Starco, JanTom y Oskie).
1. Prologo: Por favor sácame de aquí

**Vuelo mortal de mariposa**

 _Situado tras Feliz año nuevo. Star trata de contrarrestar sus miedos mientras Marco planea recuperar el manual de instrucciones que posee Ludo entre confrontaciones y revelaciones (Starco, JanTom y Oskie)._

 **Disclaimers**

 _Y aquí estoy de vuelta, presentando un fanfic de SVTFOE._

 _Como les decía al final de_ _ **Feliz año nuevo…te amo Marco Díaz**_ _, era la antesala de un ambicioso proyecto de parte de_ _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_ _. La duración será máximo de veinte capítulos (Incluyendo prólogo y epílogo) dependiendo de cómo avanza la historia._

 _Hay que aclarar que Star y Marco aún no son pareja al inicio, ya que como recordarán éste último dio una pausa a la relación que mantiene con Jackie._

 _Además, quiero quedar muy claro lo siguiente: Se verán varios_ _ **spoilers**_ _de la serie (La segunda temporada en Latinoamérica está a la mitad), por lo tanto correrán ese riesgo si lo leen._

 _Empecemos..._

 _Star Vs The Forces Of Evil (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Daron Nefcy y Disney Enterprises Inc._

…

 _Prologo: Por favor sácame de aquí_

La oscuridad cayó en el firmamento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Star con su varita mágica iluminó una cueva con una luz verde tenue para encaminarse suavemente para encontrar finalmente a Marco que se extravió minutos atrás hasta que de repente abrió un casillero hasta hallar a su mejor amigo con los ojos cerrados y vestido del típico traje de abogados, indicando que lo peor estaba por venir.

-¡Marco!-Decía entre susurros al observarlo en ese estado-Ojalá que no sea cierto…

La rubia quiso dar marcha atrás, pero de pronto se encontró con tres sombras bastante aterradoras: Ludo, Toffe y la Señorita Atroz que la acorralaban poco a poco hasta capturarla.

-Muy bien Butterfly, ahora dame la varita-Ordenaba el lagartijo con un lenguaje diplomático.

-¡JAMÁS!-Gritó una iracunda Star brotando lágrimas-¿Ustedes que hicieron con Marco?

-Creo que está en un lugar mejor, o algo así-Decía la exdirectora del reformatorio Santa Olga.

-¡Ya basta de conversaciones!-Gritó el pajarraco con desesperación-¡Voy a quitar la varita por las malas!

Acto seguido, Ludo arrebató el objeto de las manos de la joven que tras dar un paso en falso, cae a las profundidades de un abismo sin fondo.

-Muchas gracias por la gentileza Butterfly-Dijo finalmente para que los tres villanos tocaran la varita como señal de que las fuerzas del mal triunfaron en el reino de Mewni.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

…

-Star…Star…

La chica despertó de golpe al verse rodeada con Marco y sus padres con una sonrisa indicando que era hora de despertar.

-Despierta Star, ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-Preguntó la señora Díaz

Ella negó con la cabeza de qué se trataba.

-¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños!-Respondió el moreno al presentarle un desayuno hecho exclusivamente para su adorable huésped que consistía en pankakes bañados con jarabe de mafle, jugo de frutas y unas tostadas con jalea de zarzamora.

-Muchas gracias, en verdad no saben cuánto estoy agradecida ante ello.

-Espero que te guste el desayuno Star-Prosiguió el patriarca de la familia-Mientras tanto, saldremos más adelante.

-Déjenme adivinar…¿Es una fiesta sorpresa?-Dijo tajantemente la rubia, por lo que dejó a la familia sin habla por unos segundos.

-No se preocupen, yo me guardaré el secreto-Bufó divertida Star.

-Nos vemos luego-Finalizó la señora Díaz dejando a ambos jóvenes a solas por un buen momento.

-Star, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó con preocupación el moreno a la chica ya que minutos antes empezaba a retorcerse en una especie de lucha interna de sus sueños.

-Pues….verás…yo soñaba algo muy…horrible para mí-Empezaba a detallar la princesa mewmana-No sé como empezar…

-No te preocupes Star-Lo animó su mejor amigo-Si no te sientes capaz de decir, no te presionaré.

-Ya veo…-Más adelante la tristeza volvió al rostro de la princesa, el moreno se sentía mal ya que prometió defenderla a toda costa.

-Yo en cambio, seré incondicional contigo cueste lo que cueste-Exclamó en un susurro Marco para después acercarse a los labios de su princesa hasta que una voz algo familiar retumbó en las paredes de la habitación.

-¡Hola Apestorpe! ¡Feliz cumpleaños B-Fly!-Era Ponyhead que tenía sus tijeras dimensionales en su boca para volar a donde se hallaba su mejor amiga para abrazarla.

-¡Ponyhead! ¡Que sorpresa!-Decía con alegría la rubia mientras recibía en sus brazos a la alocada cabeza flotante, en cambio el moreno sentía como unas ganas de matarla por interrumpirla en tan importante momento.

-¡Qué bueno que llegaste Ponyhead!, ¡Celebraremos mi cumpleaños en la tierra y estás invitada!

-¡Qué bien Star!, Ya que en un principio iba a hacer una fiesta para ti en el Amethyst Arcade pero la administración me vetó por un buen tiempo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…En media hora salimos a la casa-Dijo Marco.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó Star con emoción.

-Es un lugar muy especial, ojalá que te guste, ¡Nos vemos!-Finalizó el chico para dirigirse a su habitación no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a su persona especial haciéndola sonrojar salvajemente.

-Oye Star…¿No crees que Apestorpe esté enfermo?-Preguntaba Ponyhead con rareza y asombro al mismo tiempo.

-No, ¿Por qué?-Decía la rubia mientras empezaba saborear sus pankakes.

-Nada en importancia.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Nota:**_ _El cumpleaños de Star cae el 18 de Enero, (Lo sé, en un inicio quería publicar la historia ese día pero como había empezado el curso, no pude concretarlo)_

 _Y aún hay más._

 _En cuanto a las actualizaciones eso sería quincenal según las actividades que se me pueden presentar en cuanto a la universidad (Voy en el último año de mi carrera) y de cuánto tiempo posea._

 _Como siempre no olviden dejar sus comentarios, críticas, dudas y sugerencias para este servidor que con gusto lo leeré. Es mi primera historia larga de SVTFOE y por tanto espero sus observaciones._

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!_


	2. Capitulo 1: Feliz cumpleaños Star

**_Vuelo mortal de mariposa_**

 ** _Disclaimers_**

 _Primero que nada una disculpa._

 _Les dije que en quince días iba a actualizar la historia, pero…se me dificultó el camino en la Universidad entre cálculos, estudios, trabajos y laboratorios he logrado limpiar las clases pendientes pero aun así descuidé un poco con el fanfic y a contracorriente empecé a escribir el capítulo correspondiente por lo tanto ténganme un poco de paciencia para las siguientes actualizaciones ya que este semestre será algo muy forzoso._

 _Y así entramos de lleno con Vuelo Mortal de mariposa con el primer capítulo de esta historia llena de peleas, sufrimiento, desamores, batallas y sobretodo amor._

 _Disfruten…_

 _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Daron Nefcy**_ _y_ _ **Disney Enterprises Inc.**_

 _…_

 _Capítulo 1: Feliz Cumpleaños Star_

Luego de que gran parte de la familia Díaz se alistara por completo para dirigirse a su auto, Star y Ponyhead bajaron de un golpe a las afueras de la residencia, no sin antes recordara de un pendiente la cabeza flotante.

-¡No arranquen el auto!-Ordenó Ponyhead-Ahora que lo recuerdo B-Fly, tengo que buscar algo rápido.

Acto seguido, sujetó sus fieles tijeras con su boca para abrir un nuevo portal hacia la otra dimensión y en menos de un parpadeo buscó a otra amiga en común: Kelly, junto a su inseparable novio Tad.

-¡Hola de nuevo!-Saludaba la figura verde para abrazar a la cumpleañera.

-¿Cómo están todos?-Secundó su pareja con su voz algo monótona.

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos ¡Es hora de arrancar!-Dijo el señor Díaz para que los invitados se acomoden en el vehículo y dar por empezado el viaje.

-Star, espera un momento-Dijo Marco para después vendarle los ojos de la princesa con un pañuelo.

-¿Es esa la sorpresa especial?-Exclamó emocionada la rubia.

-Aún falta, sólo es una especie de condena para que no descubras la sorpresa-Continuó el moreno con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Star, logrando que ella sintiese un rubor intenso en sus corazones estampados en sus mejillas.

-¿Sabes?, Creo que esa condena me está agradando-Susurraba la rubia en el oído de su compañero.

-Lo mismo digo…

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por el retumbe de trompetas que provenían del autostereo que sonaba una selección de mariachi.

-¡Arriba el ánimo chicos!-Gritaba el patriarca mientras conducía alegremente la autopista y los invitados de la otra dimensión empezaban a bailar desde sus asientos, logrando incomodar un poco a Star y Marco.

Veinte minutos después…

-¡Ya llegamos! Ahora voy a quitar el pañuelo de tus ojos-Dijo Marco para develar el pedazo de tela sobre su rostro. La princesa estaba impaciente de saber cuál será la sorpresa develada por parte de sus amigos de la tierra.

-/¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS STAR!/-Gritaron al unísono todos los invitados reunidos en las afueras de un restaurante llamado "El Opajúa", cuya especialidad es la cocina de fusión mexicana y griega, es el lugar favorito de la Señora Díaz en cuanto a sus raíces helenas así que pensó en él para organizar su fiesta.

-¡No puedo creerlo!...-Susurraba Star al ver reunido a casi medio Echo Creek con la intención de festejar con ella-Eso es genial, muchas gracias por recordar mí cumpleaños.

-Además gran parte de la idea fue de Marco-Dijo el señor Díaz señalando a su hijo aún sonrojado.

-La verdad yo…-Tartamudeaba nervioso el moreno al estar cara a cara con la rubia-Te quiero mostrar un obsequio especial de mi parte. ¡Vamos!

Y en unos minutos, ambos llegaron a una esquina lejana del tumulto para presentarle su obsequio inicial.

-Star, como tú cumples quince años, vengo a demostrarte una de las tradiciones de mi familia paterna: La fiesta de Quinceañera.

-¿Quincea-qué?-Preguntaba la princesa.

-¡Quinceañera! Es una fiesta que indica la presentación de una chica hacia la sociedad, o sea la niña evoluciona a ser una mujer madura-Detallaba Marco a la joven sobre aquella costumbre mexicana.

-Suena muy…¡Perfecto! ¿No?-Dijo Star aunque tenía varias dudas en cuanto a lo último-¿Y por qué llevas ese maletín?

-¡Ah!, es un vestido especial que encargó Mamá-Dijo Marco después de abrir el maletín y sacarlo en todo su esplendor, dicho vestido era de color fuscia satinado y con finos encajes de estrellas. La princesa estaba maravillada por el traje.

-Bueno, no sé si tardará mucho en ponerse eso y…

-¡No te preocupes!, Yo tengo ayuda extra-Dijo Star al sacar su varita mágica para cubrirla en una explosión de mariposas haciendo que en un parpadeo se puso el vestido y su cabello fue recogido en un peinado similar al del baile de la Luna Roja, además de perfeccionarse bastante en el maquillaje.

-Dime como me veo-Le preguntó a Marco que se quedaba observando maravillado de la belleza de la princesa de Mewni.

-Te ves…cómo una autentica princesa-Le dijo con toda la sinceridad, para acercarse a ella y estamparle un inocente beso en su mejilla, provocando que un sonrojo extremo iluminara sus corazones marcados y una luz brillante del mismo color salga en su varita.

-Star…¿Qué te pasa?-Observaba extrañado como los ojos de la joven brillaban en una luz blanca mientras se elevaba poco a poco hacia el cielo.

-Eso…no está bien…-Exclamó el moreno intentando correr hacia un lugar seguro, hasta que la conciencia de la princesa despertara a tiempo y observaba al joven correr despavorido y la luz verde tenue en su varita.

-Espera Marco…no te vayas…-Gritó a lo lejos Star indicando que no tuviera miedo.

-No te preocupes Star…yo estoy bien nada más-Dijo el moreno acercándose a ella-Sólo me pregunto que le habrá pasado a tu varita.

-Lo mismo digo yo-Respondió la rubia al observar detalladamente el objeto, sobretodo en la estrella rota.

-¿Acaso tú crees que tenga relación con…?

-A lo mejor…-Decía una preocupada Star temiendo lo peor. Luego recibió un abrazo de oso por parte de Marco, él comprendía su dolor y está dispuesto a defenderla a toda costa.

-Vamos a entrar Star, los demás parece que están preocupados por nosotros.

-Tienes razón Marco. Quizá me relaje un poco…-Finalizó la rubia para ir rumbo al restaurante junto a su gemelo desastre. Le esperaban a pocos metros una fiesta para recordar sobretodo por parte de la princesa de Mewni.

 ** _Continuará_**

 _Ya empezamos de lleno con la historia. Inicialmente iba a ser un solo capítulo, pero lo dividí al segundo para dar enfoque a la fiesta de quinceañera de Star (vendrán pronto sorpresas)_

 _Además tengo una tarea pendiente de ver los restantes episodios de SVTFOE tras Bom Bom. Habrán cambios correspondientes para así adaptarse con la historia (no quiero dar spoilers), por lo que el arco inicial va desde este hasta el quinto capítulo._

 _Ahora vienen las_ _ **PyR**_ _(Preguntas y Respuestas de los lectores)_

 _ **Critico OP:**_ _Espero que te haya gustado bastante, sí será un proyecto muy ambicioso para mí en cuanto a la cantidad de episodios y la profundidad de los personajes._

 _ **KrissDoom:**_ _Falta bastante para que Star y Marco logren concretar su relación, pero habrá una que otra piedra en el camino (y no me refiero a Jackie) por lo tanto la prioridad principal de Marco es Star, incluso si es difícil poder recuperar el libro._

 _Además quiero mencionar por los favs y seguimientos por parte de_ _ **LumberHyjack**_ _y_ _ **PGSanPa**_ _._

 _No olviden comentar, entre más visualizaciones y reviews mayor será mi paga._

 _Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	3. Capítulo 2: Reventón Sorpresa

**Vuelo mortal de mariposa**

 **Disclaimers**

 _De antemano, gracias por las visitas, follows, favoritos, comentarios, entre otras cosas. En especial por parte de países que estamos casi cerca en cuanto a la lengua que tenemos en común (México, Argentina, Chile, Brasil, España, Ecuador, Puerto Rico, Colombia, Venezuela, Bolivia, Perú y Panamá) así como más allá de nuestras fronteras (Estados Unidos, Emiratos Arabes Unidos, Portugal, el Reino Unido, Canadá, Francia, Polonia y las Filipinas)._

 _Y aquí está el segundo capítulo. Estoy apresurándome bastante en escribir cada capítulo pendiente para tener así el arco inicial en estos quince días, ojalá les gusten._

 _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Daron Nefcy**_ _y_ _ **Disney Enterprises Inc.**_

…

 _Capítulo 2: Reventón sorpresa_

El ambiente en el interior del " _Opajúa_ " era muy colorido y festivo. Se encontraba casi gran parte de amigos y conocidos por parte de Star celebrando un año más de vida.

Entre los danzantes de la música vernácula mexicana y la griega se hallaba el Sensei del Dojo (junto a su madre, claro), la señorita Calavera acaparaba todo el buffet de "Coma todo lo que quiera" dejando inconforme a varios asistentes, Brigid pese a que no puede salir de su escondite mandó un sueter hecho totalmente de cabello castaño a través de un perro a su cuidado.

Al ver todo el regocijo reinante, Star y Marco se miraron entre sí diciéndose que es momento de unirse a romper platos junto a Janna, Pony Head, Kelly, Alfonzo, Ferguson.

-¡Hola chicos, vengan a celebrar!-Gritaba el regordete al dúo.

-¡Felicidades Star!-Exclamaba la morena para abrazar con alegría a la princesa.

-¡Janna Banana!-Gritó Star al corresponder el abrazo de su otra mejor amiga de la tierra.

-Esta tradición es genial-Decía Pony Head al agarrar otro plato-Espero aplicarla esa costumbre en Uni… ¡OOOOOPAAAA!

Y así estuvieron por casi cinco minutos el grupo gritando y rompiendo cuanto plato viese, hasta que de pronto llega Jackie Lynn Thomas tratando de unirse con ellos.

-Hola a todos…-Hubo un incómodo silencio entre los presentes, sobretodo en Marco. No quería conversar con ella desde aquel incidente del 31 de Diciembre.

-¿Qué sucede Jackie?-Empezaba a hablar Janna tratando de apaciguar el momento.

-Yo…sólo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños Star…-La rubia de mechón azul marino se acercó a la quinceañera a saludarla y darle un presente de su parte-Sólo era eso…sí. ¡Nos vemos!

Jackie posteriormente se retira del lugar para volver a estar con Oskar, pues previamente le dio aventón hacia allá por su auto recién reparado.

-¿Desde cuándo Jackie y Oskar se llevan bien?-Preguntó Janna sin importarle.

-No lo sé, pero yo veo a ambos muy entretenidos ¿no?-Continuó Star viendo a lo lejos como conversaban alegremente su antiguo crush y la patinadora mientras bebían jugo de naranja. A ambas jóvenes les parecía entretenida la escena, pero para su todavía novio era una especie de puñalada en la espalda al observar como ella había conseguido un eventual sustituto en el caso de una ruptura definitiva.

Star al mirar a su mejor amigo algo tenso, se acerca hacia él sin temor alguno.

-Marco…¿Estás bien?

-Sí…desde luego…-Respondió tranquilo el moreno aunque trataba de ocultar su dolor. La rubia silenciosamente lo abraza en señal de apoyo.

-Recuerda que tu jamás estarás solo Marco Díaz…-Le susurraba en el oído sin despegarse de él.

-Lo sé. Te amo Star…-Dijo con cariño el moreno.

-Y yo a ti…

Y en medio del tumulto, un portal dimensional acaba de abrirse llegando los reyes de Mewni a la tierra sin su acostumbrada protección, sobre todo por la reina Moon que llega por primera vez dejando un lado sus deberes reales por unas horas.

-¡Papá!, ¡Mamá! ¡Llegaron!-Gritó la heredera al trono al abrazar a sus progenitores.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Star!-Exclamaron ambos al acercarse a la princesa y darle un abrazo.

-Sólo una duda, ¿Cómo convenciste a Mamá a que llegara a la fiesta?

-Bueno, es primera vez que me escapo de mis funciones y más si es tus cumpleaños dejando la agenda diaria a un asignado especial-Dijo Moon-Además de que tú finalmente estás a un paso de la madurez…

-¿Mamá?, Por favor no hagas eso delante de todos mis amigos…-Le regañaba su hija mientras la agarraba los cachetes como si fuera una morfable bebé.

-En fin, todo ha sido idea del joven Marco-Continuó River-Nos dijo que es un momento especial de tu vida y no dudamos en rechazar la invitación, además de la diversión salvaje ¿No?

-Desde luego, sean todos bienvenidos a mi fiesta de Quinceañera. ¡Decreto que la diversión salvaje empieza ahora mismo!-Dictó la princesa a todos los presentes para dar paso a la segunda fase de la fiesta cuando hubo un temblor en el lugar. Era nada menos que Tom que había llegado del inframundo como invitado de la fiesta de su otrora pareja.

-¡Hola a todos!-Empezó a saludar al público aún atemorizado por la presencia del chico demonio.

-Así que vuelves Tom…

-Desde luego Marco Díaz…

El silencio y la incertidumbre reino por casi cinco segundos cuando ambos estallaron a carcajadas y saludarse como buenos amigos.

-Qué bueno que has llegado Tom.

-Así es viejo, venía a dejarle un presente a la quinceañera ¿No?-Dijo el chico para dejarle una caja grande envuelta en un papel de regalo oscuro para entregar a su ex.

-Muchas gracias Tom-Dijo Star con una sonrisa-Y parece que finalmente tú y Marco se llevan de lo mejor.

-Así es…además mi ira va desapareciendo poco a poco-Dijo el chico-Eso es algo que podría hacer por ti ¿No?

-¡Tom!, Ya sabes que lo nuestro acabó hace siglos.

-¡Bueno!, Fue idea de Marco y su sistema de psicología-Confesó divertido el demonio tras recibir un golpe suave del codo del moreno.

-Bien, te presento a mis amigos de la tierra además de Marco: Ellos son Alfonzo, Ferguson y Janna.

-Mucho gusto, bienvenido a la tierra-Saludó el primero.

-Igualmente y encantado de conocerte-Le siguió Ferguson.

Mientras tanto, le tocaba el turno de Janna quien observaba con reojo a Tom desde el primer instante que llegó, ya que algo genial veía en el nativo del inframundo.

-¿Así que tú eres Janna, cierto?

-Este…Sí…yo…-Tartamudeaba la morena con un sonrojo.

-No hay problema Janna. Un placer conocerte-Dijo el chico para saludarla con un guiño en el ojo. Ella tenía ganas de volar, mientras él estaba esperanzado de conocer más de cerca sobre esa extrovertida humana del que Marco hablaba acerca de sus numerosas desventuras con ella.

-Parece que finalmente Janna consiguió un nuevo pasatiempo-Susurraba el moreno a la princesa que esta soltó una risa inocente, finalmente Tom está conociendo nuevas personas y más si es Janna.

…

El festejo transcurrió apenas dos horas mientras las parejas brillaban con sus mejores pasos la pista como Janna y Tom con un son ligero o Jackie y Oskar con una pieza de electrónica además de que las familias Díaz y Butterfly conversaban muy animadamente e intercambiaban muchas anécdotas (vergonzosas por cierto) de la infancia de sus respectivos primogénitos.

Y el momento especial de la fiesta ha llegado cuando Marco se acercó a la tarima dónde un conjunto de Mariachis combinados con el Buzuki(1) y el Tombeleki (2).

-Atención a todos-Exclamaba Marco a los invitados-Es hora de que la cumpleañera haga su acostumbrado vals.

Inmediatamente todos los presente hicieron a un lado para que Star empezara su pieza de baile, se veía radiante mientras el rey Butterfly la lleva hacia el centro luego de sonar _El Vals de las Mariposas_ (3).

-Hoy eres casi toda una mujer, hija-Dijo el patriarca a su hija.

-Muchas gracias papá.

-Y muy pronto llegarás a conllevar numerosas responsabilidades en el reino, siempre y cuando no pierdas tu esencia que tanto te caracteriza.

-Lo prometo-Juró la princesa a su padre.

Más adelante, le tocó el turno de Rafael Díaz para continuar con el baile.

-Querida Star, parece que fue ayer el día que llegaste a nuestro hogar y a nuestras vidas.

-Vamos señor Díaz-La rubia aparentaba vergüenza aunque en el fondo se sentía agradecida.

-Después de todo, eres la mejor estudiante de intercambio que hemos tenido.

Y por último esperaba Marco que recibía a la joven por parte de su progenitor. Ambos jóvenes no despegaban sus ojos mientras sus respectivas madres captaban ese momento con sus cámaras.

-Te ves hermosa princesa Butterfly-La acortejaba el chico.

-Muchas gracias mi adorable caballero-Exclamó la rubia para después recostar su cabeza en el pecho de su chaperón mientras el sonido del vals los llevaba a desconectarse un buen rato de cualquier problema.

-Gracias por todo Marco…Eres la mejor persona que conocí en este mundo…

-Lo mismo digo de ti Star…-Susurraba el joven para luego depositar un beso en la frente de la joven.

Todos los invitados grabaron o tomaron fotografías para guardar el hermoso momento, Tom y Janna veían orgullosos a ambos chicos con una sonrisa casi similar. En cambio el rostro de Jackie mostraba una notable indiferencia.

Y al terminar el baile, los meseros sacaron un enorme pastel de cuatro pisos hecho especialmente para Star, estaba decorado con colores azul marino y amarillo y de sabor a chocolate. Uno de ellos enciende las quince velas.

-Felicidades Star-Gritaron al unísono todos los presentes luego que la princesa lograra apagar casi todas tras formular su deseo y la canción 15 primaveras (4) anunciaba que la quinceañera empezaba a partir el pastel.

Mientras la multitud hablaba y obsequiaba algunos regalos a la quinceañera, Jackie buscó a Marco para hablar urgentemente.

-¿Jackie? ¿Qué pasa?-Dijo sorprendido el moreno al verla.

-Tenemos que hablar. Esta vez es en serio-Prosiguió la patinadora para llevarlo a un rincón del auditorio lejos de la gente.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?-Preguntó Marco.

-¿Todavía tienes el cinismo de preguntar?-Continuaba una molesta Jackie-Parece que finalmente estás tratando de olvidarme.

-Vamos Jackie, estás también en lo mismo con Oskar, ¿Sabías?-Le reclamaba a la chica, haciendo que una línea de rubor iluminara sus pecas y estallará de la furia.

-Tú no metas a Oskar en esto. Sólo somos amigos.

En eso Star, se alejó de la gente para buscar a Marco ya que empezaba otra jornada de baile hasta que vio como la discusión entre la todavía pareja estaba en su peor nivel.

-¿Sabes qué? Me voy de aquí. No llego a creer cómo pude perder mi tiempo contigo, Marco Díaz-Finalizó la joven para marcharse del lugar y al chocar con la rubia, esta se hallaba sin habla para que después sus ojos se vuelvan a iluminar con un color verde intenso y levitar hacia el techo, provocando temor en la joven de mechón azul.

-Star…tú me estás asustando…-Exclamaba Jackie mientras se alejaba inmediatamente de ella esquivando un rayo emanado de su varita que atravesó en la pared.

Poco a poco Star volvía a la normalidad y al observar a Marco sorprendido, Jackie con miedo y el hoyo atravesado en la pared sentía mucho miedo en su interior. Posteriormente corrió hacia el baño para encerrarse un buen rato, se observaba en el espejo y ella se sentía un poco despreciable.

-¿Qué he hecho?...-Susurraba por sí misma evitando quebrantarse, pero escuchó que tocaban la puerta, por lo que abrió para ver quién era.

-Star, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Frente a ella, vio a un preocupado Marco. Tenía temor y sobretodo deseos de escapar, pero luego recibió por parte del moreno un abrazo por lo que no pudo evitar llorar. Estuvieron así un buen rato sin poder decir una sola palabra.

-Vamos Star, nos están esperando…-Susurraba a la princesa tras borrar todo rastro de lágrimas y lograr serenarse nuevamente y reincorporarse a la fiesta.

En tanto, los reyes de Mewni que compartían la mesa de honor junto a los Díaz observaron desde sus asientos aquel evento.

-Luego pediré a la Alta Comisión Mágica una reunión extraordinaria. Esto se pone cada vez más preocupante-Susurró Moon a su esposo.

Parecía que todos sus indicios y teorías estaban próximos a materializarse…

…

La noche ya estuvo en su apogeo en Echo Creek; poco a poco los presentes de la tierra más las dos invitadas de la otra dimensión se iban del lugar con una sonrisa en sus rostros y con un agotamiento profundo luego de la fiesta quinceañera de Star. Antes Jackie tuvo que partir con su patineta mucho antes de que concluyera por obvias razones.

En cambio Star estaba despidiéndose de sus padres que estaban listos para partir a Mewni.

-Muchas gracias por asistir a mi fiesta, fue muy agradable de que estuvieran presentes dejando un lado tooooooodas sus responsabilidades….-Dijo la rubia.

-No es tanta la molestia, hija-Explicaba su madre-Después de todo esa es una fecha muy especial y más que te daremos un obsequio muy especial de nuestra parte.

Posteriormente, River sacó un baúl pequeño de color rojo terciopelo y bordes dorados junto a una llave incluida del que se le entregaría a la rubia salvo por una sola advertencia.

-Nosotros te entregamos este obsequio de cumpleaños, siempre y cuando no la abras inmediatamente, a menos que sea por cualquier emergencia. Si es pequeña o es de gran magnitud, lo importante es que lo uses con sabiduría.

La princesa asintió seriamente luego de observar lo que parecía ser aquel milenario obsequio.

-Nos vemos luego hija-Se despedía la soberana después de que las tijeras dimensionales abrieran el camino hacia el castillo.

Luego, la princesa y su familia adoptiva regresaron nuevamente a casa llevándose consigo todos los regalos recibidos en su fiesta. Marco se comprometió a subirlos hasta su habitación del cual ella se recostó finalmente en su cama suspirando exhaustivamente.

-Fue una fiesta para recordar, ¿No lo crees?-Le preguntaba Marco al verla.

-Desde luego que sí-Respondió la ojiazul sin despegar su vista hacia el techo. El moreno después de acomodar todas las cajas, observó el rostro lleno de preocupación y melancolía por parte de la princesa.

Se acercó hacia ella para sentarse en un costado mientras acariciaba su larga cabellera.

-Star…¿Te sientes bien?-No hubo respuesta de ella, pero él no quería presionarla más por lo que dio un beso inocente en sus labios.

-No te preocupes Star, yo siempre estaré para ti defendiéndote. Lo prometo.

Star se levantó de su cama y se sentó junto a él mientras agarraba su mano.

-Muchas gracias Marco. Sabía que contarías conmigo…-Dijo la princesa para acercarse más hacia el mientras observaban el firmamento nocturno que hoy lucía en la ocasión sin percatarse ambos que un leve destello verde iluminaba en el interior del armario.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Notas del autor**_

 _(1) Buzuki: Instrumento griego similar a la guitarra que consta de 4 a 12 cuerdas y es parte de los laudes._

 _(2)Tombekeli: Tambor usado también en Grecia._

 _(3)Conocido como Quinceañera Waltz. Busquenlo en YT /watch?v=R1frFHLlfRs_

 _(4) /watch?v=G-lulBkYcoY_

 _Y en cuanto a la idea del restaurante de comida mexicana-griega me inspiré en la actriz que dobla a Angie Diaz en la versión original; Nia Vardalos más conocida por ser la protagonista y escritora de Mi Gran Boda Griega (uno de mis tantos gustos culposos)._

 _Sólo quiero responderle para el invitado que me preguntó en_ _ **Cita a la Fuerza:**_ _Sí, el fanfic se basó íntegramente en el episodio Save the Date de The Loud House. Y al verlo por primera vez se me vino la mente a Alix y Kim por lo que empecé a transcribirla._

 _Es un fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug, espero que le den una visita y que lo lean._

 _Además quiero mencionar por los favs y seguimientos por parte de_ _ **LumberHyjack**_ _y_ _ **PGSanPa**_ _._

 _No olviden comentar, entre más visualizaciones y reviews mayor será mi paga._

 _El próximo capítulo es sobre uno más comentado en el fandom. Imperdible…_

 _Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	4. Capítulo 3-Atroz y Astuto

**Vuelo mortal de mariposa**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Hola a todos._

 _Como ustedes sabrán, empezó un hiato largo de aproximadamente cinco meses. Si señores, SVTFOE regresa en el verano de este año. Por tanto, habrá mucha tela de que cortar…_

 _Ahora es el turno de los villanos de la serie: Me refiero a Ludo, Señora Atroz y Toffee, así que alístense para este capítulo, habrán varias revelaciones dentro de ella, no sin antes decirles que lleva_ _ **Spoilers**_ _relacionados al trayecto de la serie, por lo que están arriesgándose a la lectura a la vez._

 _Como ustedes sabrán estoy publicando últimamente vía Tablet, es decir copio todo el contenido del documento y lo pego en la página (además de modificaciones extras). Tardo bastante, pero es un precio para cumplir a tiempo las actualizaciones._

 _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Daron Nefcy**_ _y_ _ **Disney Enterprises Inc.**_

…

 _Capítulo 3: Atroz y Astuto_

En una montaña casi lejana al reino de Mewni, entraba en una cueva, un pequeño pájaro verde con aspecto ermitaño escoltado por un nutrido ejército de ratas con actitudes antropomórficas.

Junto a él, llevaba celosamente una especie de varita mágica formada por huesos y con un resplandeciente color verde mientras era llevado en un auto improvisado por las ratas. Las restantes se inclinaron a él cuan dios poderoso.

Ludo, bajó hacia las entrañas del templo de piedra del cual una águila calva y una rata gigante escoltaban una especie de cárcel improvisada. Posteriormente desabrocha su cinturón de seguridad formado por ratas.

-He llegado-Exclamó Ludo-¿Lo mantuvieron despierto casi toda la noche?

Ambos animales asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿No lo alimentaron verdad?-Recibió un no por parte de ellos.

-¡Muy bien! Entonces finalmente tiene que aprender pronto…Es momento de prender fuego.

Más adelante, la varita mágica recibió una especie de zumbido bajo.

-¿Qué es eso?-Dijo observando a la araña y al águila para empezar a "hablar" con el objeto-Um…esperen un momento. Tengo que tomar eso.-Se acerca de nuevo para susurrarle-¿Qué? Claro, desde luego. Eso será nuestro último recurso, he-he…

Posteriormente Ludo entró al calabozo donde se hallaba un bulto pequeño en una cama lejana hacia donde él estaba.

-¡Muy bien…! ¿Qué te parece mi nuevo templo?...Muy bien, ¿Ah? Mi varita me dijo donde encontrarla-Susurraba el villano la varita cuando de pronto las persianas de las ventana detrás de él estallaron y un pequeño monje azul salía en su taparrabo mirándolo.

-¡Hola!-Saludaba Glossaryck.

-¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí?-Le regañaba el ave verde.

-Acabo de salir a pasear esta mañana-Dijo el sabio.

-Entonces…¿Qué rayos está en tu cama?

-Es muy fácil-Exclamaba Glossaryck mientras era amenazado con la magia negra de la varita-¡No dispares! Sólo es…mi túnica.

Acto seguido, se puso una bata para buscar su prenda suelta en la cama.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tráiganme el libro!-Le ordenó a ambos animales trayendo consigo el enorme manual de instrucciones repleto de toda sapiencia generacional por parte de la dinastía Butterfly.

-Yo quiero que me enseñes todo esto...para ser excepcional en esto-Dijo Ludo señalando varios puntos relevantes del libro para después señalar la varita-¡Tú no vas a resistir ya que es muy inútil!

-Muy bien…sólo que hagamos una especie de trato-Dijo secamente el monje azul.

-¿Qué trato quieres?-Dijo el villano con una locura suelta mientras lo sacudía-Te podré dar riquezas, poder…

-Nada de eso quiero…sólo tráeme una caja entera de pudín-Pidió Glossaryck para después hacer gestos en su boca pidiendo su platillo.

-¿Pudín? ¿No me vas a enseñar si yo te traigo un estúpido pudín?-Le gritaba Ludo al pequeño ser que posteriormente se introdujo al libro y cerró con su magia como garantía.

-¡Ven acá! ¡Enséñame ya de una vez!-El villano perdió los estribos intentando abrir con sus propias manos, pero sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano.

-Hasta que vea pudín aquí, te enseñaré. Por ahora quedará cerrado hasta que cumplas con tu palabra-Dijo en el interior del libro.

-Muy bien…Vamos de nuevo a la tierra amigos…-Suspiró el pajarraco para abrir de una vez el portal que se dirigía hacia dicha dimensión en busca de aquel dulce manjar mientras maldecía como un especie de genio milenario le gustase una cosa propia de la tierra.

…

 _Mientras tanto en el parque…_

Ludo, junto a sus inseparables secuaces silenciosos entraron a la tierra de forma discreta dentro del parque de Echo Creek. Lo importante era buscar la bendita caja para entregarla de una vez a ese sujeto azul.

Verificando que no había moros en la costa, entró al minisúper _Pare y Devore_ que se hallaba cerca para su búsqueda. Gracias a su pequeña estatura y la indiferencia absoluta del dependiente pudo entrar sin problemas al establecimiento, hallando finalmente la enorme caja conteniendo en su interior veinticuatro frascos individuales de pudín, suficientes para apaciguar de una vez sus caprichos.

Luego deja el objeto a la caja mientras esperaba que su varita le dé dinero suficiente para pagar finalmente eso y salir de ahí.

-Son cien dólares-Dijo el cajero con voz monótona.

-Varita…hazme por favor cien dólares-Le ordenó con delicadeza a su varita esperando una especie de hechizo que le diera aquel papel verde usado en la tierra para comprar, dando una respuesta nula.

-Jejeje…espérame un momento. Tengo que buscar mi dinero…se quedó mi cartera afuera…-Se excusaba el pajarraco para salir afuera y ordenarle casi con tono dictatorial al águila que busque inmediatamente esos cien dólares.

Su misión fue sencilla de todas formas por parte del ave nacional porque agarró como si fuese una presa el billete que tenía en sus manos Jeremy Birnbaum mientras practicaba su pasatiempo de pegarlos en la fachada exterior de su mansión.

-Muy bien…-Decía el villano después de recibir el billete y pagar el producto e irse de una vez.

Mientras tanto, una señora de aspecto mayor y conservador junto a un guardián humanoide vestido de militar salían de la residencia Díaz dejando las regalías de las ganancias de _"La Princesa Marco"_ por parte del joven. Todo ese marketing de su versión travestida le está generando un poco de dinero para que ambos sobreviviesen la dura realidad desde que ambos fueron desterrados del Reformatorio Santa Olga para princesas caprichosas.

Cuando abrían un atajo para buscar su hogar improvisado, vio como Ludo salía del minisúper cargando la caja comprada y acompañado por semejantes especies. Se le vino de pronto recuerdos por parte del plumífero verde y sobretodo aquella varita artesanal.

-Gemini, tenemos cambio de planes. Vamos a seguir a esos sujetos…-Dijo la señorita Atroz a su mano derecha para entrar inmediatamente del vórtice sin que se dieran cuenta los mencionados.

…

 _Dentro de la cueva…_

La señorita Atroz y Gemini caminaron silenciosamente hacia donde se dirigía Ludo para averiguar que escondía en ese momento. Sentía que Rasticore la estaba necesitando, pero tenía que descifrar aquel enigma que carcomía su mente.

Más adelante se alejaron cuando el villano entró al calabozo y sujetando el manual de instrucciones empezó a hablarle.

-Aquí tienes tu pudín. ¡Te ordeno a que cumplas tu parte!-Le regañaba el pajarraco, haciendo que el monje azul salga de inmediato y buscar su recompensa. Cuando de pronto observó a lo lejos lo que parecía ser la silueta de alguien conocida, esta vez con temor volvió a exiliarse nuevamente en el interior del libro.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Quieres pasar una temporada larga de torturas por parte de los ratones?-Dijo Ludo con un tono nada amigable al sabio.

-Me rehuso a salir aunque traigas una montaña de pudín, siempre y cuando no esté Felicity presente.

-¿F-Felicity?-Dijo el villano extrañado por aquel nombre. Posteriormente se acercó la Señorita Atroz por donde estaba, logrando voltearse y ponerse de inmediato en posición de combate agarrando su varita lista para lanzar algún hechizo a la intrusa.

-No hagas eso, sólo vengo a negociar contigo Avarius-Dijo la mayor al pajarraco.

-¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Y tu como sabes mi apellido?-Explicaba extrañado al ver a la persona que parecía ser Felicity.

-Vengo a que negociemos un acuerdo, siempre con Glossaryck como intermediario.

-Explícate mejor.

-Veo que tienes el manual de instrucciones, ¿No?-Dijo la señorita Atroz al ver el libro milenario y acariciarlo con nostalgia-Yo te puedo ayudar con varios hechizos avanzados, sobre todo los que no te quiere enseñar Glossaryck.

-¿En serio? ¿Empezamos ahora?-Dijo el villano como un niño hiperactivo siendo detenido por la estricta docente.

-Solo que con una condición a cambio.

-Dime que quieres y lo cumplo al instante. Te puedo conseguir joyas, dinero, un reino te dispongo...-Suspiraba a sus pies. La mayor solamente mostró una foto de un brazo que pertenecía a un monstruo a punto de regenerarse.

-El es mi querido Rasticore y apenas está naciendo. Solo pido que con la magia que posees, lo hagas volver a la vida y cumplir con mi venganza...-Decia Atroz con un duro tono en su voz al recordar una cuenta pendiente con Star y al que denominaba "Princesa Marco".

-Muy bien. Sellemos el trato y empecemos...-Ludo finalmente aceptó la oferta con un apretón de manos dando por empezada una temible alianza.

En cambio, Glossaryck veía con temor como la oveja negra del reino había vuelto después de largo tiempo en busca de poder, con una ambición bastante enfermiza que el propio Ludo del cual tiene que servir a regañadientes cueste lo que cueste.

-¡Oye tú!-El plumífero verde le habló al manual-¡Sal inmediatamente y obedece! Además aquí tienes tu pudin...

Al monje azul no le quedaba otra salida y finalmente cede ante los caprichos de ambos seres malvados. Salió de su escondite y acabó su vaso ofrecido en menos de un minuto.

-Muy bien... Vamos a empezar con lo básico- Dijo Glossaryck al salir del libro y acto seguido fueron a las afueras de la cueva junto al libro que volvió a abrirse con un truene de dedos frente a ambos. Miraba los hechizos escritos cuidadosamente, siempre bajo la penetrante mirada de la docente que la supervisaba.

-Veamos…-Murmuraba mientras revisaba el capítulo correspondiente a Eclipsa.

-¿Empezamos con eso?-Dijo el plumífero verde señalando sus páginas.

-Es bastante avanzado para ti-Exclamó Atroz-Glossaryck. Ve mejor a lo básico.

Inmediatamente se trasladó al primer capítulo del manual, muy en particular en la página del Levitato.

-¡Ajá! Aquí vamos. ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo por aquí?-Ludo observaba en la página una cantidad de posturas numeradas y detalladas.

-Ahora observa cada postura. Básicamente vas a querer poner tu brazo por fuera y tus pies…bueno…hacia afuera, ¿Entiendes?

-Desde luego.

Más adelante, el monje azul coloca un poco más alto el brazo derecho del villano y posteriormente bajó el izquierdo. Finalmente jala sus parpados logrando conseguir la perfección.

-Solo relájate por favor…-Le recomendó Glossaryck a Ludo-Vamos a comenzar con una simple transferencia de objetos. Inténtalo: Levitato…

-Levitato…-Leía el villano para repetir el conjuro.

-Ahora cuando estés listo, quiero que me traigas esa manzana.

-¿Cuál manzana?

-Esa-Inmediatamente el sabio logró aparecer la fruta sobre una piedra cercana.

Levitato-Exclamaba Ludo levantando su varita y sacudirla con la concentración necesaria-…¡LEVITATO!

En ese momento se produjo una verde explosión que brotaba del objeto provocando que la manzana fuera esparcida en cenizas.

-Muy bien…-Susurraba la Señorita Atroz que junto a Gemini observaban en primera fila aquel evento.

-¿Viste eso?, ¿Cómo rayos se supone que trabaje con eso?-Decía emocionado el plumífero-Escucho hablar mi varita, pero ella nunca me escucha.

-Mira chico, es tu primer intento así que no te preocupes-Dijo Glossaryck para después tronar los dedos y aparecer otra manzana en su lugar.

-Intentemos de nuevo. Relájate…

Después de un breve lapso de inhalar aire, Ludo volvió a decir el conjuro.

-¡LEVITATO!-Nuevamente la varita dispara la misma explosión verde de gran magnitud que por poco destruye su refugio, provocando solamente que elevase a una rata por el cielo llevándose además algunas herramientas.

-Levi…

-Ya basta…-Le advirtió el pequeño ser-En realidad estás siendo muy descuidado con la magia. Sólo necesitas sentirlo en realidad. Dilo con mucha convicción: LLLLLLLLevitato!

-Lev…it…ato…-Después logró levitar la siguiente manzana.

-Funciona…realmente funciona…-Exclamaba con felicidad el villano, nuevamente gira su varita por el lado izquierdo logrando que la fruta volase por dicha dirección siendo atrapada por el monje azul.

-¡Ahora estás aprendiendo! Buen trabajo…

-¿Lo hago mejor que Star?

-Este…bueno…supongo que eres mejor siguiendo el libro de hechizos-Trató de mentir para evitar malos entendidos.

-¿Pero estás orgulloso de mi?

-Sí…ejem…Desde luego.

-¿Puedes decir que estoy orgulloso de ti?

Glossaryck tragó saliva y trató de cumplir con el capricho del villano.

-Estoy…orgulloso de ti-Luego, el pajarraco se rió bastante con un tono nada sano, mientras los presentes intercambiaban vistas ya que dudaban de que su juicio se fue al más allá.

Y así pasaron horas de entrenamiento. Ludo finalmente pudo dominar el Levitato desde el libro de hechizos hasta las piedras presentes en el campo logrando controlarlas rumbo a la dirección de su preferencia. Glossaryck observaba detalladamente a su pupilo mientras saboreaba su pudín.

-Levitato…Levitato…¡LEVITATO!-Logró atrapar una taza de pudin llevándola hacia el pequeño ser hambriento que lo invitó a que se sentase con él y probar su postre preferido.

Más adelante, tenía que utilizar el hechizo en simultáneo con ocho manzanas.

-¡LEVITATO!-De inmediato las manzanas formaron un circulo flotante alrededor de su mentor que aprueba su misión con los pulgares arriba.

…

El atardecer estaba próximo a morir, en ese momento Ludo estaba preparado a descansar siempre con su prisionero al lado suyo.

-Y es por eso que es una compleja teoría detrás de las levitaciones, pero aun así te vas a recibir como un usuario de la magia. Y todos vivieron felices por siempre. Fin.-Le dijo Glossaryck como un cuento de hadas mientras el villano levitaba cualquier objeto cercano a él con su hechizo-Será mejor que descanses un poco. Tienes mucho trabajo para mañana. Incluso aprenderás un segundo hechizo o algo por el estilo.

-Fue un gran día Glossaryck-Exclamaba Ludo con cuan actitud infantil.

-Y estoy seguro que lo fue…

-¿Me acobijas?

-Yo…bueno...Está bien…-Más adelante lo cubrió con las sabanas.

-¿Y mi varita?-El monje azul llevó el objeto hacia el costado cercano del villano que sonreía sin parar.

-¿Vas a acariciar mi cabeza?

-Tap-tap-tap-Decía sin mucho animo-Te veo en la mañana…

-Y decir "Buenas noches querido"

A Glossaryck se le estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Una sola petición de Ludo y por poco lo manda a hacer compañía junto al fantasma de Bon Bon.

-Buenas noches…

-"Querido"…-Subrayó a lo lejos.

-¡Hum! Querido…-Posteriormente flota con el libro de hechizos a su lugar correspondiente. La verdad fue un día bastante agotador como para que el plumífero estese quieto por una sola vez.

…

La noche estaba en su apogeo, casi gran parte de los presentes de la cueva estaban dormidos, sobre todo los animales sirvientes de Ludo que roncaban sonoramente. Gemini por su parte abrazaba a su muñeca de la Princesa Marco como su tesoro preciado.

En cambio la señorita Atroz observaba el firmamento oscuro esperando el momento perfecto para dormir, cuando de pronto Glossaryck se acercó a ella para finalmente conversar después de mucho tiempo separados.

-Así que finalmente nos volveremos a ver Felicity…-Dijo el sabio con un tono nada amigable frente a su rostro.

-Glossaryck…quien diría que estás al servicio de un pobre diablo como Avarius-Comentaba sarcásticamente la mujer de cabello canoso.

-Después de todo, no cambias tu actitud perversa desde aquel día…

-¡Sólo te advierto una cosa!-La mujer perdió los estribos que por poco sus tréboles marcados volvieron a brillar y lo agarró por el cuello que por poco lo ahoga-Pronto le quitaré esos poderes a ese pájaro enfermo del cual me pertenece legítimamente y así conquistar el multiverso con tus servicios, te guste o no…

Glossaryck tragó saliva y tuvo que retirarse del lugar silenciosamente. Sabía que estaba viviendo en la más difícil situación de su vida profesional al tener que lidiar con un ave enferma que hablaba a ciegas con su varita además de volver a encontrarse con quien consideraba su mejor pupila en toda la dinastía real de los Butterfly, hoy convertida en una persona sin corazón alguno y con sed insaciable de venganza.

Ambos seres perversos tenían en común el mal, por lo que su condena a servir será mucho peor.

…

Mientras tanto, Ludo todavía seguía despierto desde su cama. Observaba detenidamente a su varita por lo que empezó a hablar a solas con ella.

-Pst. ¿Sigues despierto?-Susurraba silenciosamente a su objeto-¡Tampoco puedo dormir! Estoy emocionado por el día de hoy. ¡Fue maravilloso!...

Luego, la varita volvió a producir un zumbido bajo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Si Glossaryck está orgulloso de mí. ¡Incluso dijo que soy mejor que Star!

Nuevamente el sonido característico del interior zumbó a sus oídos.

-¿Quieres decir que puede esconder algo? ¡No seas tonto!, Apenas empezamos y estoy seguro de que avancemos pronto-Poco a poco se acerca a la varita para escuchar más de cerca aquel sonido sombrío-¿Lo está escondiendo a propósito? No lo creo…¡Él nunca me mentiría!

Acto seguido, Ludo se levanta inmediatamente y junto a su varita trata de buscar el libro de hechizos para encontrar una parte del que su guardián está tratando de esconderle. La señorita Atroz por su parte, escuchó los gritos del pajarraco levitando cualquier objeto que se le presente y no dudó en presentarse para esperar el momento adecuado y dar el gran golpe.

-¡Glossaryck! ¡Despierta ya de una vez!-Le gritaba al monje azul que se hallaba refugiado en una pagina comiendo tranquilamente un pudin.

-¿No te acabas de dormir?-Le decía con tono nada amigable.

-Glossaryck…sé que podría sonar algo loco, pero mi varita me dijo…-Posteriormente soltó una insana carcajada-que hay un capítulo en este libro que le enseñaste a Star y que tú no me lo mostraste, ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto que no…

-Desde luego que existe este capitulo…-La voz de la señorita Atroz se hizo presente entre ambos seres, provocando un escalofrío tremendo al pequeño sabio.

-¿Y por qué no me lo enseñaste?-Volvió a interrogar Ludo

-Tú jamás me lo has preguntado-Justificó Glossaryck.

-¡Entonces quiero verlo!

-Bueno…yo…este…ya sabes que es muy avanzado. Cosas oscuras y todo eso…

-Si tú no quieres enseñarlo, yo te lo enseño de una vez por todas-Dijo tajante la docente para posteriormente buscar página por página hasta llegar al capítulo en cuestión que era el escrito por Eclipsa.

-¿Y por qué se lo mostraste a Star?-Le volvía a gritar mientras lo agitaba violentamente.

-Técnicamente no le mostré, solamente ella lo observo.

-¡Aquí está!-La mayor señalaba la parte del manual que parecía ser siniestra-¡Ahora quiero que desbloquees Glossaryck!

-¿Están todos seguros? Les advierto que podría corromperles…

-¡Obedece ya!-Volvía a gritar el plumífero al monje azul del cual tuvo que seguir su orden. Voló hacia la parte del libro y usó una especie de llave guardada en su dedo gordo de su pie izquierdo para abrir. Luego la mandíbula del cráneo que consistía la cerradura, logra adelantarse a la siguiente página del que Ludo observó con indiferencia.

-Yo pensaba que podría haber imá…-Inmediatamente una explosión de humo negro lo impacto, logrando levitar con la magia negra, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros provocando una inconsciencia indefinida mientras flotaba en una especie de agujero negro mágico y la placa de la varita brillaba con el verde característico.

Finalmente Ludo pudo abrir sus ojos que giraban con remolinos infinitos de aquella energía y éste le sonríe a los presentes.

-Hola Glossaryck…-La voz chillona de aquel personaje fue cambiada por otra bastante familiar pero sombría para ambos.

-Toffee…-Susurraba su nombre al conocerse de quien era finalmente.

-Felicity… ¡Que gusto volver a verte!...

-Lo mismo digo Toffee. Finalmente hemos coincidido en algo…-Decía la mayor con una sonrisa nostálgica pero incomoda por parte de ella.

-Es hora de que te vayas Glossaryck, nunca tendrás a un idiota como Ludo de tu lado…

-Yo no tengo un lado.

-¿De veras?...¡Excelente!...-Toffee exclamaba triunfante mientras el manto de la oscuridad empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo inerte de Ludo tras saber que contaría con ambos para lograr sus objetivos.

El mal están resurgiendo y esta vez con mucha fuerza.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Eso se puso interesante, el siguiente capítulo (ahora sí) es uno odiado por muchos y querido por pocos. Ya sabrán próximamente de que se trata…_

 _Les recomiendo leer mi fanfic_ _ **Más que amigos**_ _. Es corto pero emocionalmente romántico para todos los militantes del Starco y una recomendación por parte de este escritor:_ _ **Star Vs The Forces of Marco.**_ _Un fanfic de_ _ **SugarQueen97**_ _muy divertido y cambia las actitudes de los personajes principales: Star se vuelve una princesa a tiempo completo que ve todo color de rosa y Marco un galante bravucón sin oficio ni beneficio. Ojalá lo lean…_

 _No olviden comentar, entre más visualizaciones y reviews mayor será mi paga._

 _Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	5. Capitulo 4-Solo amigos, solo amor

**_Vuelo mortal de mariposa_**

 ** _Disclaimers_**

 _Hola a todos._

 _Más que nada un recordatorio: Desde esta semana transmiten en DXD Latinoamérica los nuevos episodios de SVTFOE, por lo que apenas estoy viendo por primera vez. Si hay algún detalle que se escapó en el transcurso de la historia, me lo dejan por favor._

 _En este capítulo, corresponde a una versión alternativa de_ _ **Just Friends**_ _. Le puse un final bastante agradable para muchos, pero contiene_ _ **Spoilers**_ _. Así que quedan advertidos._

 _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Daron Nefcy**_ _y_ _ **Disney Enterprises Inc.**_

 _…_

 _Capítulo 4: Solo amigos, solo amor_

Una nueva mañana empezaba y justamente el sol iluminaba fuerte en la habitación de Star que todavía tenía ganas de quedarse un buen rato en la cama ya que es domingo.

Luego, se levantó y se percató de los dos presentes que le fueron entregados la noche anterior: El obsequio de sus padres y el de Jackie que consistía en una caja pequeña forrada en un azul marino satinado. La princesa sabía con anterioridad la advertencia que le hizo el rey ese mismo momento:

…Siempre y cuando no la abras inmediatamente, a menos que sea por cualquier emergencia. Si es pequeña o es de gran magnitud, lo importante es que lo uses con sabiduría…

Star tomó definitivamente la caja de la patinadora y abrió cuidadosamente la caja cuando encontró en su interior lo que parecía ser una carta escrita en su puño y letra. La rubia tomó la hoja y leyó detenidamente lo que había plasmado:

 _Querida Star:_

 _Sé que no es un buen momento después de todo, pero quería pedirte disculpas por las molestias causadas durante la fiesta. Lo digo con mucha sinceridad y si estás molesta conmigo estás en todo tu derecho._

 _Además quería obsequiarte un par de boletos para el concierto de Love Sentence que será el viernes y su último disco._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños!_

 _J.L.T._

Star, al ver ambos obsequios se sentía agradecida y a la vez triste. No le guardaba rencor alguno a Jackie pero aun así sería el momento perfecto para fumar la pipa de la paz con la joven de mechón azul, asimismo un buen pretexto para que ella de por superadas sus diferencias y en buenos términos por parte de Marco.

En eso, el celular de la joven recibía la llamada de Janna.

-¿Qué pasa Janna?-Exclamaba la princesa con su tono cantarin y alegre.

-Star, conseguí un pase doble para el concierto de Love Sentence y quería preguntarte si vas a ir-Le preguntaba la morena.

-¡Desde luego que sí!, Marco y yo vamos a ir-Decía Star aún eufórica.

-¡Que bien! Sólo que quiero preguntarte una cosa…-Continuaba Janna que esta vez se puso un poco nerviosa desde el otro lado de la línea-¿No sabes si Tom irá a acompañarnos al concierto?

-No lo sé…Tal vez Marco le pregunte a él a ver si asistirá…-Dijo la rubia, pero se sentía feliz de que finalmente su ex novio esté buscando personas en común, sobretodo una chica como Janna.

-Ok. ¡Nos vemos mañana en la escuela alcaldesa!-Dijo la morena, dando por finalizada la llamada.

Más adelante la mewmana se dirigió hacia el baño para arreglarse en un día tan cómodo como lo es Domingo. Además de que abajo le espera la familia Díaz, se encontraba Marco esperando justamente de que el tradicional día de Hot Cakes empezase ahora.

-¡Buenos días familia Díaz!-Gritaba Star luego de bajar por los escalones.

-¡Buenos días mija!-Saludaba a lo lejos Rafael Díaz después de preparar los toques finales con Angie de los platos respectivos para desayunar.

-¡Buenos días papá y mamá!-Saludó un desaliñado Marco que se sentó con ellos-¡Buenos días Star!

-¡Buenos días Marco!-Más adelante la princesa le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla del chico, logrando ponerse rojo como un tomate. Sus padres en cambio observaban divertidos aquella escena romántica que para muchos sería lo más cursi.

-Marco, ¿Supiste acerca del concierto de Love Sentence?

-Desde luego-Exclamaba el moreno después de ocupar la miel de maple-Lástima que no tenga dinero suficiente para adquirir los boletos.

-¿Tú crees eso?-Dijo Star y acto seguido le enseñó frente a sus ojos un par de boletos para el concierto.

-¿Cómo lo acabas de conseguir?-Preguntó extrañado Marco.

-Digamos que yo tengo mis influencias.

-¡No importan cuantas influencias tengas Star!-Dijo Marco con tono duro y levantarse de la silla para ponerse de píe-¡Lo importante es que podremos ver a Love Sentence en vivo!

Acto seguido, el chico bailaba a la perfección los pasos característicos de Justin Towers mientras tarareaba uno de los tantos éxitos de la boy band: Sensaciones.

-Siempre y cuando termines hoy tus tareas de la escuela y los deberes de la casa-Le explicaba su madre al chico.

-¡Mamá!-Dijo Marco por la forma como lo avergonzaba mientras la rubia miraba casi en forma soñadora como bailaba su mejor amigo.

 _…_

 _Al día siguiente…_

Un nuevo día de clases empezó en la secundaria de Echo Creek y en el aula todos comentaban sobre como estuvo la fiesta de quinceañera de Star entre risas (a excepción de Brittney Wong por obvias razones) formados casi todos en un círculo frente a la silla de la joven.

Cuando de pronto entró Jackie a tomar asiento, el silencio empezó a reinar inmediatamente en el lugar. Desde aquella fiesta de año nuevo, pocos se han atrevido a hablar hacia ella y mucho menos se le ha visto junto a las consideradas cercanas amigas como Hope o Janna, ya que esta última pasaba gran parte del tiempo con la mewmana.

Pero para la patinadora no consideraba perdida la batalla, pues afortunadamente tenía a Oskar Greason como su nuevo amigo cercano. Desde aquel día, empezaron a compartir numerosos gustos desde el de enseñarle skatebording hasta como poder tocar uno de sus kajat logrando conseguir un buen tema musical.

Star por su parte, le daba gran lástima de como la vida le empezaba a complicar a una chica tan agradable como Jackie. Se levantó de su puesto para acercarse donde estaba justo antes de que ella se colocara sus audífonos a escuchar un playlist de electrónica.

-¡Hola Jackie!-Saludaba amigablemente la princesa a la ojiceleste que al verla ella sentía que la tierra se la está tragando.

-Hola Star… ¿Cómo has estado?-Dijo la chica con la mirada baja queriendo ocultar su temor.

-Muy bien…yo primero que nada quiero pedirte disculpas, sobre todo el día de ayer.

Jackie se sorprendía como la princesa le pedía perdón si a ella intentaba decirle lo mismo por el daño causado indirectamente gracias a un capricho de una adolescente millonaria como Brittney.

-¿Por qué?, Si yo soy la que te debo darte una gran disculpa.

-Pero yo soy la que tengo que decir lo siento Jackie. Sé que empezamos con el pie derecho y por eso sería mejor comenzar de cero nuestra amistad, ¿Qué dices?

Star extendió su mano en señal de paz, la patinadora no dudó e inmediatamente tomó la suya con un apretón dando por superada sus diferencias.

-Y así poco a poco volveremos a la normalidad, ¿No crees Marco?-Exclamaba Janna a Marco.

-Más o menos, parece que sí…-Dijo el moreno con un poco de indiferencia pero en el fondo se sentía feliz de cómo Star finalmente resolvió sus diferencias con Jackie sin que se le dificultase para ella.

Finalmente, tenía la esperanza de que las heridas abiertas por fin se cicatricen con el paso del tiempo al ver como su adorable princesa y su antigua pareja empiezan a entenderse como buenos amigos.

 _…_

 _El día del concierto…_

Así la semana empezó a correr rápido. Todo ese tiempo, Marco lo aprovechó con una maratón de videojuegos con Ferguson y Alfonzo del cual no los ha visto desde hace tiempo, mientras Star, Janna y Jackie salían al parque para practicar patinaje, skatebording y demás hobbies extremos por parte de esta última.

En la residencia de la familia Díaz había mucho ritmo, particularmente dentro del baño cuando Star y Marco se cepillaban sus dientes al ritmo de Just Love: Uno de los últimos éxitos de Love Sentence.

Ambos jóvenes tarareaban la letra con mucha euforia:

 _It was no secret, the way that we feel_

 _A love that's so pure, a love that's so real_

 _You showed me your world, and it felt like a sign_

 _But you acted too slow, and you ran out of ti-i-ime_

Al término de la canción, concluyeron ambos su respectiva limpieza de dientes.

-¡Vaya marco!-Exclamaba Star-Finalmente llegó el gran día: Esta noche es el concierto de Love Sentence y será la mejor velada de la vida.

-Lo mismo digo Star…después de todo somos algo más que amigos ¿No lo crees?-Decía el moreno para acercarse a ella y besarla en los labios-Nos vemos abajo.

-Igualmente-Dijo la princesa para ir a su habitación y conseguir la mejor combinación en su guardarropa, situación que tarda casi menos de cinco minutos.

Posteriormente, se escuchó el timbre en la puerta avisando que un nuevo miembro se integra a las andanzas del dúo.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntaba Angie Díaz al observar a Tom frente a ella.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tom –Decía el joven del inframundo con cortesía ya que siguió numerosas lecciones para controlar su ira por parte de Brian logrando un resultado bastante exitoso con su certificación.

-Marco, Star…-Gritaba la matriarca a ambos, siendo el primero en bajarse con su ropa acostumbrada para saludar a su más reciente amigo de la mejor forma.

-¡Tom!, Cuanto tiempo ¿No?-Exclamaba el moreno al abrazar al chico de cabello salmón.

-Así es viejo. Qué bueno que me arrepentí a tiempo de no matarte en el inframundo…-Bromeaba Tom, cuando posteriormente una nueva persona se integra a la sala de Marco.

-¡Hola a todos!-Una chica vestida de verde olivo y botas saludaba a los presentes, pero antes de empezar su broma preparada a Marco, se encontró de nuevo con aquel misterioso chico demonio que interactuó con ella en la fiesta de Star. Se sentía bastante en las nubes que se le olvidó aquella talla.

-Así que eres Janna ¿Cierto?-Empezó a hablar Tom saludando a la chica que asintió con la cabeza.

Más adelante, Star subía a las escaleras con su acostumbrado vestido sin mangas y zapatillas ligeras cuando encontró a casi gran parte del grupo listo para llegar al estadio.

-¡Hola chicos!-La princesa no recibió respuesta, ya que vio como unos sonrojados Janna y Tom empezaban a tener contacto visual mientras hablaban cosas bastante inverosímiles.

-Ya casi estamos todos listos, ¿No?-Le preguntaba Marco cuando de nuevo sonó el timbre por lo que fue a abrir quien era y para sorpresa misma se encontró con la propia Jackie Lynn Thomas acompañada de Oskar, esta vez con un nuevo estilo de corte de cabello.

-¡H-hola Jackie!-Decía nervioso el moreno debido a que tenía que pasar parte del tiempo con su casi ex novia acompañándolos.

-Hola Marco-Decía con tono indiferente la chica para saludar a donde se encontraban las chicas-¿Qué hay Star?...

-¡Jackie! ¡Bienvenida a bordo al tren musical!-Exclamaba la princesa saludando a la patinadora junto con Janna que finalmente había vuelto a la normalidad después de su encontronazo con Tom.

-¡Hola Marco!-Saludó el músico para después entrar.

-Que buen look tienes Oskar-Le dijo el chico.

-Gracias. Jackie me lo obsequió. Si te agrada, te recomiendo al peluquero que…

-No hay falla, sólo te decía que te quedaba muy bien…-Respondió de inmediato Marco, por lo que tomó camino a la cocina a buscar un poco de agua para calmar un poco su efervescente nerviosismo del concierto.

-¡Marco!-Era la voz de Star que retumbaba en el interior-Ya falta poco para irnos…

-¡Ah sí! Por supuesto…

-Aún sigues nervioso por lo de Jackie ¿Cierto?-Dijo la princesa, por lo que se sinceró con ella ya que ella siempre la comprende.

-Así es…no sé qué puede pensar ella de mi…

-No te preocupes tontito, solamente incluiremos a Jackie en todos los momentos que pasaremos juntos esta vez como buena amiga. Confía en mí…

-Bueno…sí tú lo dices-Para Marco jamás le negaría una cara tan tierna como la de Star por lo que estuvo convencido en sus palabras. Ambos salieron a la sala para tomar con sus restantes invitados al concierto.

-Casi lo olvido chicos…hice camisas temáticas del concierto-Posteriormente Star usa su varita para disparar un rayo creando seis camisas blancas con un dibujo estampado de las caras de los seis chicos encerrados en un enorme corazón rosa y las palabras "LS TOUR" logrando ponérselas a la perfección.

-Te quedó genial chica mágica-Dijo Oskar.

-¡Eso fue cool, Star!-Seguía Jackie.

-Fenomenal, ojalá tuviese esos poderes-Continuó Janna.

-Muy bien, vamos a la parada cercana y tomar el bus que nos deje al estadio. Puede tomar quince minutos aproximadamente-Decía el chico seguridad luego de ver la hora en su reloj.

-¿Tú crees?-Era Jackie que le respondió con dureza, para después sacar de su mochila unos seis juegos de patinetas temáticas de Love Sentence.

-Vaya…¿Tú misma la hiciste?

-Asi es…soy una maga en el diseño de patinetas…

-Y además de que tengamos la misma idea después de todo-Dijo la rubia emocionada de ver el objeto.

-Grandes mentes ¿No?-Exclamó la patinadora para saludarla con un puño, siendo detenido por ella como es de costumbre.

-¡Vamos chicos!, No queremos perdernos los mejores asientos panorámicos-Decía a lo lejos Janna mientras salía junto a Tom.

-No importa, siempre tengo mis mejores secretos para ganar esos asientos-Decía el joven demonio haciendo una pequeña lengua de fuego y una mirada fiel a su estilo, logrando sonrojar a la morena.

-Bonita playera Oskar…muestra bastante tus pectorales-Dijo la rubia de mechón azul a su compañero por lo que sus ojos brillaron con mayor magnitud después de recibir el halago mientras se quedaba como estatua.

-¡Vamos Oskar, reacciona!-Decía Marco mientras trataba de empujar por lo que volvió a la normalidad inmediatamente.

-Eh…¡Claro! El concierto-El músico posteriormente se puso su respectivo kit de seguridad y tomó su patineta para tomar velocidad junto a la ojiazul.

-Es mi turno: ¡Invoco a Cloudy!-Más adelante la varita da vida a la alegre nube rosa, por lo que subió en ella agarrando el camino tomado por sus cuatro amigos sobre ruedas, mientras Marco suspira con pesadez y trata de patinar con mucha dificultad hacia ellos.

 _…_

Durante el camino, las chicas hablaban cosas triviales sobre su banda preferida.

-Aquí va mi duda-Insistía Star-¿Cuántas veces se separó Love Sentence previo a su cuarta gira de regreso?

-Veamos…como seis, si se cuenta el tiempo que se separaron aquella mañana de su segunda gira de regreso y reunirse después de almorzar.

-¡Claro! -Esta vez dijo Janna-Excepto que era antes del almuerzo, no después.

-No, fue totalmente después-Dijo segura la patinadora.

-Mejor preguntémosle a los chicos…¿Marco?-La princesa gritaba el nombre de su amigo mientras éste trataba de mantener el equilibrio de la patineta.

-Vamos…derecho…por favor…

-Mejor hubiésemos tomado el autobús-Dijo Tom con tono corrosivo.

-¡No! Ya estamos cerca de llegar…-Le gritó el moreno a lo lejos cuando de repente se cruza con una familia de patos y choca con ellos hasta lanzarse ambos a un desagüe cercano a la calle, logrando malherir a las aves así como la patineta y camisa quedaron totalmente partidas en dos. Los chicos decidieron llevar a tanto a los plumíferos como a Marco de emergencia al veterinario por la grave situación que ameritaba.

Posteriormente entra el doctor a la sala de espera con una buena noticia luego de realizar su debido proceso para salvar a la familia.

-Los patos están bien al igual que Marco, siempre que tomes algunas lecciones extra de Skatebording por lo que la patineta no fue responsable-Más adelante le presentó sus honorarios al moreno-Aquí está la factura.

-¿650 Dólares? Ah…-Sin titubear sacó de su billetera el cheque de dicha cantidad que recibió de las ganancias de " _Princesa Marco_ " al médico y posteriormente el grupo se marchó.

 _…_

Mientras tanto, los chicos tuvieron un retraso para reunirse en el puente del río que atraviesa Echo Creek. Star sostenía la caja donde estaban los patos mientras Jackie y Janna se hallaban listas para dejarlos en su hábitat.

-¡Vamos!-Ordenaba Star para que acto seguido Jackie patinase al fondo del puente mientras llevaba la caja de la familia para que después naveguen en sus aguas.

-¿Sabes?, Esa chica es muy intrépida-Le comentaba un soñador Oskar a Tom señalando a la intrépida patinadora.

-¡Awww! Son tan lindos….-Exclamaba de ternura Star al observar como los patos graznaban.

-Son unos pequeños angelitos enfermos de amor-Decía la rubia de mechón azul con ternura después de acariciar a uno de ellos.

Y así cada uno de los jóvenes se acercaba a ver de cerca a sus nuevos y emplumados amigos. Cuando le toca el turno a Marco, su respuesta fue para nada conciliadora.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sólo quiero ayudar!-Se quejaba el chico después de recibir numerosos picotazos y mordidas por parte de los plumíferos que estaban molestos.

-¡Los estás asustando Marco!-Le regañaba la morena por lo que decidió marcharse lejos y suspirar pesadamente mientras las chicas terminasen su deber.

-No se preocupen bebés…Ya se fue-Trataba de calmar Jackie a los patitos mientras llegan a un lugar bastante familiar por parte de la mewmana.

-Llegamos a su nuevo hogar-Dijo la rubia al mostrarles aquel rinconcito de concreto y musgo preparado por ella cuando decidió escapar de la policía en ese entonces.

-Vamos chicos, no se pongan nerviosos-Ordenaba la patinadora a los patos que graznaban fuertemente.

-Sí…este lugar es genial. ¿Saben? Yo vivía aquí-Proseguía la princesa con un poco de nostalgia.

-Yo también… Espera ¿Qué?-Dijo sorprendida Jackie.

-Claro, yo estuve sentada en ese piso durante un día-Le contaba la princesa a las aves-¡Ustedes pueden hacer amigos tan rápido! Como por ejemplo la señora que roba cabello vive por allí.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Janna.

-Sí, ella huele a champú todo el tiempo. Estar con ella es casi toda una locura.

-De ninguna manera podría ser cierto-Dijo Jackie incrédula mientras trataba de contener unas risas.

-¡En serio que lo es!-Continuaba la princesa enseñándole cada pasaje de su historia a sus amigos-Y por ahí conocí al dragón, eso creo. ¡Ah! Y allá hay un buen puesto de tacos…

-Star, no quiero ser aguafiestas…pero el concierto está próximo a empezar-Decía el chico demonio después de observar el reloj digital de Janna.

-¡Ah!, Hora de decir adiós chicos-Luego, dejó a la madre pato y sus hijos saltar al agua para así poder navegar el rio de la ciudad en busca de nuevos horizontes. Los varones miraban con ternura aquella escena, sobretodo Tom que trataba de aparentar su rudeza que lo identifica.

-Marco, ¡Ven a despedirte de ellos!-Le gritó a lo lejos Janna, pero en cambio respondió con indiferencia mientras se sentó en una caja de leche tirada. Sostuvo su camiseta rota y veía como su rostro se veía relegado a las de Star, Jackie, Janna, Tom y Oskar.

Se sentía bastante fatal en ese instante ya que pareciese ser el miembro de sobra de tan alegre grupo. Star por su parte, se acerca a él con mucha preocupación.

-Marco…¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntaba la princesa al estar cara a cara con él.

-Ustedes sigan sin mí. Tú te divertirás más con ellos, yo estaré aquí tratando de arruinar objetos, rompiendo patines, rasgando camisetas y tramando a decenas de patos-Exclamaba el moreno aún desanimado. Posteriormente la madre pato grazna con furia a él mientras lo perseguía sin clamor alguno, logrando refugiarse en la espalda de la rubia.

-Vamos Marco, no te preocupes por todo eso. Además lo material se va, por lo que yo de verdad me divierto contigo-Decía alegre Star mientras acariciaba a la ave después de recogerla.

-Pero yo…

-Sólo bromeaba…pero fue muy dulce de tu parte-Acto seguido lo besó en la mejilla izquierda y después deja a la madre y sus patitos en el agua para continuar su travesía.

-Aun así debemos disculparnos…-Esta vez le correspondió el turno a Janna-Star, Jackie y yo nos divertíamos bastante, pero probablemente te sentías excluido por lo que no deberías estar así.

-Si no fuese por tí, no habríamos conocido a esos encantadores patos-Habló Oskar.

-Eso fue sin duda muy mágico-Exclamó divertida Star.

-Claro…Eran muy encantadores-Dijo el moreno con una sonrisa al recordarlos.

-La idea era que estuviésemos juntos para un importante evento, ¿No lo crees?-La princesa ofreció la mano a Marco por lo que sin pensar dos veces se levantó para reincorporarse con sus amigos rumbo al concierto.

-¡Vamos a divertirnos!-Gritaba eufórico Tom mientras caminaban hacia el estadio que por suerte estaba cerca.

 _…_

 _En el concierto…_

El estadio estaba abarrotado de numerosos fanáticos eufóricos, la hora de que Love Sentence entre a escena ha llegado después de casi media hora por parte de un guitarrista telonero que fue mal recibido entre abucheos, sobre todo por parte de Oskar que criticaba su estilo y la forma de tocar.

Más adelante, se oscureció gran parte del auditorio dando paso a una especie de prisión diseñado especialmente para el escenario, por lo que las sirenas de la policía empezaron a sonar.

-Mantengan la calma por favor, esto no es un simulacro-Decía una voz en los megáfonos de la torre mientras una jauría de perros policías ladraban fuerte. Luego, se abre un enorme hueco en la pared de ladrillos logrando que apareciese la boy band frente a la multitud vitoreando sus nombres.

-¡Saludos Echo Creek!-Dijo el líder de la banda, Justin Towers.

Mientras tanto, en las bancas se hallaban nuestros seis amigos que se hallaban emocionados al ver su banda favorita tocar.

-¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío!, ¡Dios mío!...-Exclamaba de alegría Marco logrando contener sus lágrimas-Me encanta me encanta…

-Directamente de la penitenciaría Echo Creek, soy Justin Towers y esto es para los que son "Solo amigos".

Los chicos empezaron a tocar su más reciente canción: _Just Friends_ , del cual está escalando en todos los conteos musicales de cada radio. Las mujeres coreaban la primera estrofa al compás de la banda.

-¡Es nuestra segunda canción favorita!-Exclamaron al unísono Marco y Star mientras se miraban con mucha felicidad, por lo que desviaron sus ojos al descubrir sus gustos en común.

-¡Va a sonar mi canción!-Le comentaba Janna con tono seductor a Tom.

-¿En serio?-Su rostro cambió al de un gatito tierno-Eso es genial…

-¡Mi canción favorita!-Gritaba Jackie observando el concierto.

-Y la mía también-Le confesó Oskar después de agarrar su mano-¿Porqué…no bailamos?

Ella asintió con felicidad sin despegarse del agarre del pelinegro.

Y así las tres parejas empezaron a moverse al ritmo de la coreografía de Love Sentence.

Marco y Star cantaban a todo pulmón estrofa por estrofa.

 _It was no secret_

 _The way that we feel_

 _A love that's so pure_

 _A love that's so real_

 _You showed me your world, and it felt like a sign_

 _But you acted too slow, and you ran out of time_

Asimismo Tom se fio de bailar con Janna al ritmo de la canción.

 _And now we'll be just friends_

 _We will be just friends_

 _And now we'll be just friends_

 _Be just friends_

Jackie por supuesto parecía estar disfrutando de la velada, Oskar finalmente tenía la suerte de conocer una chica tan genial como ella, del cual estaba enamorado secretamente.

 _I didn't mean to hurt you_

 _You didn't have a clue_

 _So you went out and got busy_

 _And found somebody new_

 _New_

 _New_

 _And now we'll be just friends_

 _Oh, we will be just friends_

 _And now we'll be just friends_

 _Be just friends_

 _And now we'll be..._

El solo de la guitarra ahora dominaba el auditorio, los jóvenes poco a poco se observaban mutuamente mientras numerosas parejas a su alrededor empezaban a besarse.

Star parecía escaparse de su vista por pena, pero Marco finalmente decidido empezó a besarla dejando a un lado sus respectivos temores.

Igualmente Janna como toda una chica aventurera, se atrevió a besar los labios del chico demonio que conoció hace rato, por lo que este último accedió sin protesta alguna.

Pero el panorama cambió para Oskar y Jackie que se miraban indecisos pensando que actuar en ese momento, sin embargo el músico tomó valor y logró besar los labios de la patinadora. Él pensaba que podría recibir una cachetada, pero ella le correspondió su gesto.

 _I didn't mean to hurt you_

 _You didn't have a clue_

 _So you went out and got busy_

 _And found somebody new, new, new_

 _And now we'll be_

Sin duda, era el final de una era para varios y el inicio de otra para muchos. Siempre al ritmo de la música.

 _…_

 _Al final del concierto…_

Una vez que Justin Towers diese las gracias a la ciudad, la multitud se dispersó para regresar a sus hogares. Janna y Tom estaban tomados de la mano mientras se dirigían al camerino del líder de la banda del cual éste último conoció hace mucho tiempo en búsqueda de un autógrafo para su flamante conquista.

Marco, por su parte le compró a Star un enorme algodón de azúcar para compartir con ella esta vez con profunda libertad y sin secretos su amor que tanto se tienen.

-¡Marco!

Luego su nombre acaba de sonar en una voz muy conocida por él.

-Marco…vamos a tener que hablar a solas-Era Jackie muy seria que le decía al moreno para ir a un rincón de la salida para conversar calmadamente y sin tensiones que la vez pasada.

-¿Qué sucede Jackie?-Decía con calma el moreno.

-Viejo…antes que nada debo darte una noticia muy importante-Tomó un poco de aire en sus pulmones y buscar las mejores palabras para continuar-Oskar y yo empezamos a salir hace rato.

No hubo respuesta alguna de Marco, por lo que se quedó muy callado.

-Ahora quedamos solamente como amigos. Vi como tú y Star llevan una conexión inquebrantable por numerosas cosas que tienen en común por lo que está bien para mí.

-Entiendo…-Dijo el moreno al ver a lo lejos a su princesa comiendo su algodón de azúcar admirando su belleza.

-Además debo decir que fue agradable salir contigo durante ese tiempo, pero la verdad no creo ser la indicada para ti, sino Star-Finalizó la ojiceleste para después dar una palmada en el hombro de su ahora ex novio quedando en buenos términos.

-Muchas gracias Jackie. Igual te deseo suerte con Oskar-Dijo Marco para después separarse en busca de sus respectivas parejas, Oskar abrazaba con fuerza a la patinadora y posteriormente besarla mientras se tomaban sus manos, caminando a sus respectivos hogares.

-¿Todo bien Marco?-Le preguntó la princesa al chico, después de observar aquella escena de la nueva pareja.

-Desde luego que sí…-Dijo con nostalgia Marco, por lo que sintió el abrazo benefactor de la rubia que sin pensarlo besó nuevamente los labios de ella. Desde ahora, será su debilidad hasta el fin de sus días.

-Te amo Star…

-Y yo a ti Marco…-Susurraba la princesa entre beso y beso.

Luego, la pareja fue interrumpida por los gritos de Janna que seguía incrédula como Tom consiguió una foto con Justin y un autógrafo de los restantes cuatro chicos.

-¡Eso fue tan lindo de tu parte Tom! ¡Muchas gracias!-Exclamaba la morena saltando de felicidad para luego besar sus mejillas.

-Siempre tengo mis secretos bajo mi manga-Decía con tono presumido el chico.

-Ya que estamos todos… ¡Vamos por unas malteadas en el minisúper!, ¡Yo invito!-Gritaba la princesa a los chicos después de salir del coloso de concreto.

-Yo pongo mi carruaje mientras tanto-Dijo Tom para sacar su vehículo de las profundidades de la tierra y entrando el grupo a su especie de penthouse mientras llegaban al establecimiento, empezando así el after party.

 _We spiraled high on a gust of love_

 _And I knew right from the start_

 _Nothing could tear us apart_

 _'Til the day you broke my heart_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Conservé la letra de Just Friends en inglés, pero espero que les haya gustado. Por supuesto, no olviden comentar y dar fav a esta historia._

 _Hasta la próxima actualización!_


	6. Capítulo 5-La Canción de la Princesa

**Vuelo mortal de mariposa**

 **Disclaimers**

 _Este capítulo va dedicado a_ _ **Fanficmatica**_ _(sí, tu cumple pasó hace tiempo, pero ojalá que te guste el presente de mi parte)._

 _De nuevo ya saben. Lo que leerán a continuación está minado de_ _ **spoilers**_ _._

 _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Daron Nefcy**_ _y_ _ **Disney Enterprises Inc.**_

…

 _Capítulo 5: La canción de la princesa_

En el reino de Mewni se acerca una fecha que para algunos en la tierra le resta mucha importancia, pero en la otra dimensión es de gran relevancia: El día de la canción, que es una tradición de generación a generación por parte de la familia real.

Dicha tradición dicta en exponer una canción que describa las cualidades, fortalezas y características de la heredera al trono, siendo escrita por ella misma y cantada frente a los mewmanos.

La última vez que se dio dicha tradición recayó para la entonces joven princesa Moon Butterfly que al quedar como única en la línea de sucesión, compuso una melodía fiel a la de sus predecesoras: Describir las cualidades suficientes de la princesas para ser merecedora del título a reina de Mewni.

Aquella canción se estaba desarrollando bajo un espectáculo de títeres mientras un viejo cantor declamaba al sonido de su juglar mientras seguía el el trayecto de las figuras móviles de madera al compás de la siguiente letra.

 _Princesa perfecta Moon, ella es grande en todos los sentidos_

 _Todo lo que dice y hace es absolutamente correcto_

 _Su cabello es sedoso y suave, su color favorito es el rosa_

 _Ella se cepilla todos los días y nunca necesita dormir_

 _La princesa perfecta Moon, ella es agradable en todos los sentidos_

 _Siempre en un estado brillante, incluso en los días nublados_

 _Su corazón de oro recubierto de azúcar hará que todo salga bien_

 _Ella juega con cachorros y besa gatitos_

 _Come sus verduras y huele a lavanda_

 _Perfecta princesa Moon, ella es un mar de sonrisas_

 _Perfecta princesa Moon será nuestra Reeeeiiiiiina_

En ese instante, la actual soberana Moon Butterfly aplaudía con nostalgia al recordar aquella letra que marcó su vida, mientras que en el otro lado del espejo interdimensional su hija Star se mostraba indiferente con su canción.

-¡Vamos mamá! Es la peor canción de todos los tiempos-Empezaba a decir la princesa de Mewni-Pero… ¿Tendré que escribir una de esas canciones sobre mí?

-Sí Star. Es una tradición muy antigua como el propio reino y también es tu presentación oficial como futura reina ante el pueblo de Mewni-Dijo con mayor detalle la mayor.

-Pero esa canción no dice nada sobre tu verdadero yo-Continuaba a explicar con sarcasmo la rubia-Tú podrías colocar cualquier nombre y no existe ninguna diferencia. ¿Qué tal…? ¡Bellota!, ¡Brillante!, ¡Copo de nieve!. A todos les gustan los cachorros que huelan a lavanda ¿Sí?

-No tengo nada en eso, Star.-Dijo tranquilamente la reina Butterfly-Los preparativos para tu celebración del Día de la canción están en marcha y el nuevo cantor oficial de Mewni llega a la tierra para escribir tu canción mientras hablamos.

-De acuerdo.

-Y recuerda Star, la gente de Mewni quiere como su princesa canta bajo luces y dulzura. ¿Podrás hacer eso?

-Si mamá…-Dijo con tono suspirante la princesa para después cerrar las cortinas de su espejo, dando por concluida su videollamada-Bienm yo puedo manejarlo, al menos que evite problemas después de todo.

Acto seguido la rubia fue en búsqueda de los Cachorros Laser para ir a la sala.

…

Mientras tanto en el castillo, la tensión volvía a la Reina Moon. Inicialmente iba a explicarle a la Alta Comisión Mágica las anomalías detectadas en la magia de su hija, con temor de que se corrompa inmediatamente al mal pero por razones tanto de tiempo como de seguridad decidió no dar a conocer tal inquietud.

Pero por ahora, la soberana deja un lado sus numerosos deberes para inmiscuirse en una misión considerada arriesgada: Adentrarse en las entrañas del Bosque de la muerte segura en busca de información valiosa.

-Moon por favor-Le empezaba a hablar su preocupado esposo-Si no puedo evitar de que te vayas, al menos lleva a un grupo de nuestros caballeros contigo…

-Ya te lo dije River, esto tiene que permanecer discreto y fuera del radar. Además he estado allí antes, por lo que es perfectamente seguro-Dijo con tono tranquilo la mayor.

-¡El bosque de la muerte segura no es seguro! Y posiblemente en Mewni no es muy seguro como ántes-Exclamaba el rey River.

-Te lo prometo. Yo puedo manejar las cosas-Acto seguido besó su mejilla y le da su corona después de vestir un traje ligero en caso de esos viajes-Mantén el castillo en orden hasta que vuelva.

-¿No puedes tomarte al menos una noche libre?-Le preguntó el mayor, pero para su sorpresa vio como Moon había abandonado la habitación y lo observa desde la ventana como cabalgaba con su guerricornio de forma temeraria.

-¡Al menos avísame cuando regreses!-Gritó a lo lejos un preocupado River.

…

Al mismo tiempo, en la tierra un portal dimensional abría en la calle que se dirigía a la residencia Díaz en el que entra un lujoso carruaje del Siglo XIX manejado por manticores. En eso un joven galante y con traje renacentista tocaba el timbre que anunciaba su presencia.

-Debe ser el cantante-Decía Star con tono alegre antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Saludos princesa Star! Mi nombre es Ruberiot-Se presentaba el novel cantante para tocar su laud y declamar un verso.

 _Y podría decir_

 _Aunque tengamos mucho que hacer_

 _Conocerte es un placer_

 _Una canción iré yo a esc-_

-Lo entiendo. Pasa Adelante-Interrumpió la princesa dejándolo entrar a su hogar terrenal.

-Por lo que eso no debe tomar tiempo, quiero conocer a la verdadera Star-Preguntó Ruberiot.

-¡Vamos, que grosero que eres!-Bufaba la rubia-Ni siquiera te he ofrecido nada, pero ¿Qué puedo servirte? ¿Agua? ¿Jugo? ¿Te?

-Bien, si tienes té de menta, podría ser…

-¡Eso lo tenemos! Marco es miembro del club mensual del té y creo que acabamos de recibir un té de menta súper especial, ¿Verdad Marco?-Le preguntó a su pareja que se hallaba en la lucha de buscar un buen programa de televisión.

-¿Club mensual del té?-Se preguntó sorprendido el moreno que su nombre ahora está en un innecesaria membresía por paga.

Posteriormente la mewmana se adentra a la cocina y buscar alocadamente en cada cajón y lanzar cada bolsita hasta encontrar finalmente el dichoso té de menta. Mientras tanto, Ruberiot y Marco permanecían quietos en la sala. El huésped empezaba a acariciar cada cuerda de su laúd, pero el castaño aún incomodo subía el volumen del televisor que presentaba en ese momento una película de cierta saga de autos.

-¡Eso debe prepararse en un minuto!-Después de seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, logró una taza caliente de la bebida calmante.

-¡Este té va a estar bueno!-Acto seguido, la rubia tomó un sorbo del té pero su resultado no quedó como lo que había esperado. Inmediatamente la princesa invoca a Cloudy para salir de ese problema.

-¡Hola Star!-Saludaba la alegre nube rosa.

-¡Cloudy! Vamos a salir de aquí-Dijo la princesa para montarse en ella y abandonar la cocina rumbo al centro comercial.

-¡Hola Janna Banana!, ¿Quieres ir al centro comercial?-Preguntaba Star a la morena de gorro verde olivo. Sin duda necesitaría un momento de relax en esa situación caótica.

…

La reina Moon cabalgaba rápidamente dentro del bosque de la muerte segura. Ella conocía ese lugar desde que era una niña y una parte importante de su vida antes de ser coronada como matriarca la había pasado en sus confines.

Su guerricornio se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un cerco de advertencia. Siguieron el trayecto lentamente hasta que un monstruo que se hallaba abrió sus fauces logrando saltar sobre él hasta llegar lo que parecía ser una villa muy lejana del reino, la única población que había era una simple casa abandonada por el tiempo que consta por un techo rojo y un enorme árbol que crece frondosamente en sus alrededores. Moon se baja y comienza a tocar su puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunta de mala gana un anciano pájaro verde que lucía una corona pero con un aspecto muy informal.

-Saludos Lord Brudo-Dijo la reina con cordialidad.

-¡Reina Moon!, ¿Qué desea?-Preguntó sorprendido desde el otro lado de la puerta sin abrirse completamente.

-Necesito hablar con usted. Es muy importante.

-Retroceda un paso-Brudo abrió la puerta para recibirla-Hmmm…¿Viene aquí a qué?

-Eh…está bloqueando la puerta…

-Me moveré, está bien…-Luego se aparta de mala gana de la puerta dejando que la reina de Mewni entrara a su hogar para después entrar él dejando que su corona volviese a caer por vez enésima.

-Ni siquiera recoge la corona de un soberano-Murmuraba enojado el mayor para después ponerse su único objeto de valor cerrando de nuevo la puerta-Querida, tenemos visitas. Es posible que vaya a vestirme.

-¡Oh reina Moon! ¿A qué se debe el honor de esta visita?-La recibía con los brazos abiertos su esposa, cuyo rostro estaba marcado permanente con una cicatriz que le atravesaba su ojo derecho. Ella es todo lo contrario de su amargado cónyuge, tenía una pizca de alegría a pesar de la situación que pasaban en ese momento.

-Siento molestarlos, pero por favor acepte esta bolsa de maíz-Indicó la soberana al sacar de su manto el bolso con una cantidad considerable de dicho cereal.

-¿Maíz? ¡No lo necesitamos!-Bufaba Brudo al otro lado de la casa-¡Lo pasamos muy bien, gracias!

-Pero talvez podremos encontrar a alguien que pueda necesitar-Respondía la señora Avarius después de recibir el regalo-¿Entonces, que la trae por aquí reina Moon?

-Estoy aquí porque su hijo tomó un libro muy importante para mi familia-Explicaba la matriarca.

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Crudo?

-¡Ah, no!

-¡Yudo!

-No

-¿Menudo?

-Uh…no.

-Está bien, iré por la lista-Posteriormente la ave verde revisa los nombres de sus decenas de hijos-Dudo, Kudo, Mudo, Tudo, Fudo, Zudo, Udo...

-No tengo idea de quien es…-Se preguntaba por sí misma Moon.

-¡Dennis!-Exclamaba el nombre con el que rompió la tradición, al escuchar se asomaba por detrás de su silla a su hijo menor que habitaba con ellos. Moon, al reconocerlo recordó finalmente el nombre del que posee el manual.

-Tampoco. Él es…Ludo.

-¿Ludo? Bueno… ¡No decimos ese nombre en la casa! No desde que él y sus secuaces tomaron nuestro castillo y cambiaron las cerraduras cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones. - No es que este lugar sea encantador después de todo...Aclaraba la ave mayor con profundo dolor al recordar como su propio hijo los desterró de una forma vergonzosa.

-¿Sabe dónde está ahora?-Preguntó la matriarca.

-Eso tampoco lo sabemos. Él ha sido una mayor decepción para nosotros.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué esperabas?-Le interrumpía su esposo que se encontraba sentado en su sofá junto a un antiguo retrato familiar en sus prósperos momentos reales-Teníamos muchos hijos. Ludo era el más runt. Ni siquiera encajaba en nuestro retrato. Fuimos muy duros con él luego de instruirlo, y mira lo que pasó. ¿Estoy agradecido? ¡No! En lugar de eso, profanó nuestro hogar ancestral y trajo vergüenza al nombre de la familia.

-Ya veo. No siempre podemos controlar el camino que nuestros caminos quieran tomar-Dijo la reina de Mewni al analizar sus numerosos hincapiés con Star. Era como si el destino la mostrase en un espejo lo que podría ocurrir en un eventual futuro.

Luego de una cálida conversación, Moon se despide de Brudo y su esposa para regresar a su hogar.

-Muchas gracias señor y señora Avarius. Si escuchan noticias de Ludo, por favor háganmelo saber-Finalizó la mayor para trotar a lo lejos en su camino de vuelta, mientras Dennis la observaba a lo lejos. Quizá sea el momento de limpiar el prestigio al clan de los Avarius.

…

En la tierra, específicamente en la casa de los Díaz, Ruberiot buscaba a Star en cada rincón del hogar al ritmo de su estilo lírico.

 _¿Dónde está la Princesa Star?_

 _¿Ha viajado lejos?_

 _Soy muy talentoso musicalmente_

 _Pero si no escribo esto, seguro que seré…_

En eso se abre la puerta, era Star que llevaba unos lentes y sombrero temáticos para el verano y llevando consigo un enorme bolso cargado de las compras que hizo en el centro comercial. Su tiempo de relax duró mucho más de lo planeado.

-/¡Estás de vuelta!/-Exclamaron el cantante y Marco al ver a la rubia llegar.

-¿Todavía sigues aquí?, Adiós-Dijo Star con tono desagradable tomando vuelta para volver a la calle.

-¡Por favor princesa! Tengo un trabajo que hacer y no puedo irme hasta que concluya-Suplicaba el pelirrojo al arrodillarse frente a la sucesora del trono.

-Yo no me quedaré hasta que te vayas.

-Pero…¿Qué pasa con su acto del día de la canción? En sólo un día, el pueblo de Mewni espera que realicemos la famosa canción de la p-Ruberiot fue interrumpido por la voz de la princesa que todavía seguía inconforme con lo que parecía ser una imposición dictatorial.

-¡Ah no!, Jamás quiero oírlo, cantor. Si no te vas ahora mismo, talvez me vaya para siempre-La rubia le ofrecía un ultimátum al huésped de otra dimensión, Marco logró intervenir en ese momento de tensión.

-¡Oye Star! Antes de que nos dejes a solas de nuevo –sin explicarnos por mucho tiempo-, ¿Podrías ayudarme a hacer más palomitas en la co-ci-na?-Le preguntaba a su pareja para que la acompañase logrando justificar el momento para poder hablar. La rubia asintió y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes señalar a Ruberiot con una mirada matadora indicando que la está observando.

-Por favor Star. Haz lo que él diga, ¡Ha estado cantando durante ocho horas, preguntando dónde estás!-Se quejaba el moreno a Star aquella pesadilla hecha melodía que pasó todo el día.

-Bueno…Está bien, pero no quiero estar vinculada con Ruberiot y su estúpida canción de la princesa. Mi mamá era tan boba y tan anticuada…Así no seré yo…

Marco, por su parte comprendía aquellas palabras de la rubia. Ser una princesa a tiempo completo podría resultar agotador, se acercó a ella para abrazarla y depositar un tierno beso en su frente en señal de su incondicional apoyo.

-Todo va a estar bien Star. Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres para nada ordinaria.

-¡Awww…! Gracias Marco-Dijo alegre la princesa para después besarse mutuamente en los labios cuando de repente se acordó de alguien omnipresente en la casa-Él está…Y…Nos está mirando ¿No?

En efecto, Marco señaló con la vista al cantor pelirrojo observaba a ambos tortolos desde la comodidad del sofá.

-¡Aghhhh! Bien. RU-BE-RI-OT, si es que como te llamas. Tú. Yo. Mi habitación. Hora de hablar-Le ordenaba la princesa al cantor para así ponerse a trabajar en aquel canto.

…

Moon seguía su camino con toda normalidad, aún si es el Bosque de la Muerte Segura. La reina sintió que alguien la estaba persiguiendo desde las frondosas ramas de los oscuros árboles.

-Sé que estás ahí-Ordenaba la soberana con agilidad-Vamos, si buscas algo bueno para ti.

En un parpadeo, un joven ave verde de enorme altura a pesar de su edad bajó del árbol en frente de ella.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Soy yo. Dennis. Estaba usted en mi casa-Empezó a presentarse.

-¿Pero por qué me estás siguiendo?

-¿Busca a mi hermano mayor porque quiere ayudarlo?

-¿Ayudarle qué?

-Él no está bien.

-¿Sabes por donde se encuentra?

-Puedo llevarla hacia él-Se ofreció Dennis tras arrodillarse y quedar a espaldas de Moon, logrando levantar sus alas.

-Vaya... ¿qué es esto?

-Tenemos que ir por allá, mi lady-Señalaba con su dedo a la montaña de piedra erigida a lo lejos del bosque.

-Muy bien…entonces, solo aguarda un momento…-Moon finalmente pudo subir a la espalda del ave para finalmente despegar hasta la cima de aquella montaña, en la que se sitúa el templo de Ludo.

-Está por allá-Moon agarró sus binoculares para ver al villano revolver lo que parecía ser caldo de color verde en una olla.

-¿Que es eso?-Susurraba la reina mientras continuaba viendo como Ludo probaba un sorbo con su varita hecha de esqueletos, pero su sorpresa vio como sus ojos estaban completamente negros.

-¿Qué ves?

-Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente…-Le ordenaba Moon al ave para escapar del lugar y regresar al punto de partida.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías ayudarlo?-Preguntaba Dennis a Moon después de ponerla en su guerricornio.

-Haré todo lo que pueda-Exclamaba la soberana para cabalgar rumbo al castillo. Ella tenía un terrible presentimiento en aquella mirada perdida de color verde, siendo familiar de una persona en particular.

Esa persona del quien creía haber derrotado, podría estar vivo.

…

 _Y regresando a la tierra…_

-Es un honor ser su compositor oficial alteza-Dijo con tono reverente Ruberiot-Tengo algunas ideas realmente emocionantes que no puedo esperar su opinión…

-Espera por favor Ruby…-La interrumpió Star con su mal genio aún para finalmente desahogarse-Sé que mi madre te ha enviado aquí, pero sinceramente lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. Las canciones de la princesa son objetivamente horribles. Son solo simples trozos pequeños sobre jóvenes princesas perfectas con jóvenes vidas perfectas ¡Y no soy yo! ¡Cantores anticuados como tú son parte del problema!, ¡Su música presiona más a futuras princesas con tal de que sean perfectas! Así que puedes tomar tu tonto cuaderno, tu tonto laúd y volver a Mewni, porque no tengo ningún interés en ayudar a algún idiota a escribir una tonta canción de princesa.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí, en serio!-Le gritaba la princesa, echándolo de su casa.

-Muy bien-El cantor saca de su bolsillo su pluma para proseguir-Pero para lo que valga la pena, también creo que los cantores antes que yo eran muy anticuados. ¿No has pensado que tenía una opinión? ¿Qué tal vez tenga algo de integridad? Yo quería escribir una verdadera canción sobre una verdadera princesa con todos sus dones y defectos-Luego, jala la cortina del espejo haciendo que Star se viese por un momento-¿No merecen acaso los mewmanos conocer sobre su próxima reina? ¡Pero ni siquiera me ayudas a hacer mi trabajo! Podría yo tomar la canción de tu madre, simplemente poner tu nombre y terminar con ella. Ya sabes, la tradición…

El cantor decepcionado abría el portal para retirarse de su habitación con rumbo a la otra dimensión. Star trataba de convencerlo a que cambiase de opinión, pero nada resultó.

-¡No!, ¡Espera Ruby! ¡Ruby!

…

Ruberiot regresaba exhausto a su casa tras fracasar en su misión de componer una canción que podría cambiar el rumbo de todo un reino. Se sienta en su piano en busca de conseguir algo de inspiración emocional.

 _La princesa perfecta Star es genial en todos los sentidos ..._

Su tonalidad musical y la letra parecían no coincidir, así que continuó hallando la combinación perfecta.

 _La princesa perfecta Star es…_

-¡Argh! ¡Es muy horrible!-Se quejaba el pelirrojo que golpeaba su cabeza en las teclas del piano para después cantar su enorme frustración.

 _¡Tonta, tonta canción!_

 _¿Por qué lo hago?_

-Admitelo Rubieriot. Eres anticuado como todos los cantores-Exclamaba tras romper su partitura y echarla lo más lejos de su vista-¡Jamás vas a llegar a nada!

-Así que eres un artista totalmente frustrado-Se lamentaba Star al verlo en tan terrible situación-Eso es un montón de papel solo para poner un nombre en una canción compuesta anteriormente.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Has olvidado tu estupido cuaderno, Ruberiot-Dijo la rubia al presentarle frente a su rostro el objeto que extravió en su habitación-¿De verdad odias la canción de la princesa tanto como yo?

-Lo hago princesa, pensé que podría cambiar. Sé que pueden resultar mejores, puedo mejorar…pero el espectáculo es mañana y no tengo nada-Dijo con mucha tristeza Ruberiot-Si salgo con la canción de tu madre, seré igual de simple que los demás. Esto será grave. ¿Porqué abandoné la escuela de leyes? Adiós aspiraciones, hola _Maizburguesas Voladoras_.

-Ruberiot, nada es tan grave cuando tienes una varita mágica. ¿Qué tal si tú y yo volvemos esta tonta tradición en algo muy real?-Dijo Star señalando su objeto mágico para iniciar la carrera a contrarreloj en la búsqueda de la canción indicada.

…

 _En el castillo real de Mewni…_

Finalmente Moon regresó a su hogar. Se interna en su dormitorio para deshacerse de su capa mientras caminaba logrando mover con su magia una enorme cortina que escondía en ella una puerta. La soberana logró abrir para encontrarse con una armadura de platino, tan brillante que sus propios diamantes plasmados en sus mejillas para después introducir cada parte de ella.

-¡Cariño! ¡Estás de regreso!-Dijo River que se sorprendió al ver a su esposa puesta con su armadura y en posición de batalla después de sacar un par de espadas-¿Llevará eso el día de la canción de Star?

-¡Cierto! ¡El día de la canción!-Recordó Moon que el evento es esta noche. Como pudo haber olvidado aquel capítulo importante de su hija mientras se concentraba en como atrapar a Ludo de una vez por todas. Posteriormente se dirigió a su guardarropas en busca de su traje real casual para dirigirse al estadio.

…

 _Esa misma noche…_

El teatro que se hallaba en el propio patio del castillo estaba más lleno de lo acostumbrado, todo el pueblo de Mewni se encuentra reunido para conocer de primera mano la canción de la Princesa Butterfly. Una multitud de fanáticos, comerciantes de maíz, souvenirs y cualquier cosa derivada a la familia real se puede hallar en un minuto.

En el palco real se encontraba la Alta Comisión Mágica en todo su pleno: la Canciller Lekmet, Rhombulus, Omnitraxus y Heckapoo se encontraban tranquilos, en eso se unen Moon y River más adelante. Para ambos ha sido un día muy exhaustivo y quizá sea un buen momento de conocer la canción emblema de su hija.

-Bueno…finalmente lo hicimos-Dijo la reina con tranquilidad

-Déjame acomodar uno de tus rizos rebeldes, querida-Continuó su marido después de poner el rizo en su lugar dentro de su peinado.

Más adelante Star y Marco se incorporaron en el palco, ambos jóvenes llevan sus vestidos de gala para esta ocasión y aunque estaban agarrados de la mano no querían revelar a los padres de la rubia acerca de cómo su relación está avanzando a algo más.

-¡Hola a todos!-Saludaba Star a los invitados de la Alta Comisión, sobre todo al humanoide de prismas cristalinos del cual conoció con anterioridad. En tanto Marco, se le hacía bastante familiar a la chica demonio que la observaba a lo lejos, se le hacía bastante familiar en aquel raro sueño que tuvo acerca de su futuro yo.

-¡Hola Mamá!-Saludaba la princesa a su madre.

-¡Hola Reina!-Continuó el hispano.

-¡Dios mío! Tuve el peor armario que he escogido. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es hallar una borla de hombro decente en un centro comercial de la tierra?-Empezaba a quejarse la princesa sobre su odisea eterna de compras-Oye, tienes algo en tu cabello.

-¿Algo?

-Si…un poco de…¿Ramas?-Star sacaba un pedazo pequeño de madera incrustado en su blanquecino cabello-¿Cómo llegó eso aquí?

-Muchas gracias querida…Star, yo quería decirte algo.

-Sé que no es muy cortes de que la princesa llegue tarde, pero ¿Vas visto el tráfico en la calle Royal Mile?-Continuaba hablando la princesa, pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Por favor, déjame terminar. Sólo quiero decirte que…estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que las canciones de la princesa no son exactamente tu taza de té preferida y sé que puedo ser…muy estricta contigo a veces-Dijo Moon con todo la sinceridad del mundo-Así que significa mucho para mí lo que todavía has hecho.

-Gracias mamá-Dijo con sinceridad su hija-Pero…para que sepas, Ruby y yo hemos cambiado algunas cosas. Es decir, no va a sonar exactamente como tu canción, así que ya sabes: No te asustes ni nada por el estilo.

-Gracias por informarme Star, pero confío en tus facultades-La reina de Mewni lo tomó con mucha calma aquellos cambios que hizo en la canción, haciendo que la rubia se alegrara aún más.

-¡Oh, gracias!, pero realmente nos pasamos fuera de línea. Está todo bien, pero podría haber algo como…-De pronto fue interrumpida por la voz de un anunciador que indicaba el inicio. La princesa se sentía presionada y con temor en caso de como los pobladores, Marco y sobretodo su familia irían a recibir su canción, ya que lo compuso lo que sentía en ese momento.

 _-Y ahora, con ustedes, el nuevo compositor del reino de Mewni: Ruberiot…en homenaje a la Familia Real._

Todos los mewmanos aplaudieron tan fuerte al ver al novel cantante frente a ellos. Al mismo tiempo un proyector ilumina a los integrantes de la familia del cual recibieron otra lluvia de aplausos.

-Espero que te guste. Yo creo que lo harás, pero realmente espero que lo hagas-Susurraba Star a su madre, para después ver como una marioneta de la rubia bajaba al escenario.

 _-¡Presentamos la canción de la princesa Star Butterfly!_

En ese momento una hermosa y tranquila balada que armonizaba a los oídos de los presentes al ritmo del laúd que tocaba Ruberiot.

 _¿Quién es la doncella con el cabello de avellanas?_

 _¿Quien duerme en rayos de luna y baila en el aire?_

 _Con lágrimas de miel y un corazón repletos de conejitos_

 _Cuyas virtudes infinitas se conocen muy cerca y tan lejos_

 _Es el amor de Mewni, nuestra querida princesa Star_

 _Bajo el brillo de rubíes y perlas_

 _Se esconde una chica feroz y aventurera_

 _Las fuerzas del mal que acechan en la noche_

 _Se encogen de temor cuando esta estrella fugaz ... ¡se enciende!_

En ese instante, el pelirrojo rompe su laúd en el suelo en mil pedazos provocando asombro entre los asistentes. Posteriormente, se despoja de su ropa anticuada para descubrir un traje glamoroso y una guitarra eléctrica al mejor estilo de un rock star, transitando a dicho género.

 _Tejiendo magia como un hechicero naciente_

 _Y causando estragos como un desastre natural_

 _Ella utiliza su golpe narval y estampida de guerricornios_

 _Ella va a ganar su corona, ¡Será toda una re-i-na!_

Los mewmanos aplaudían con euforia aquella canción que definitivamente rompió el molde de la tradición.

 _Porque ella es una princesa rebelde, ella es la mejor_

 _Ella es un relámpago en un vestido color de rosa_

 _Ella es una tormenta rugiendo a través de la noche_

 _Ella es nuestra estrella fugaz que ilumina nuestro cielo_

¡Esa es mi chica!-Felicitaba Rhombulus a Star por el buen ritmo de su canción.

-¡Que canción más encantadora! ¡Buen trabajo Star!-Felicitaba Moon a su hija por su creación.

-Aún no ha terminado…-Señalaba la princesa la transición de una balada metálica suave a una más pesada.

 _Disparando brillo en una noche muy brillante_

 _Ella comenzó a atraer a un par de ojos malvados_

 _El villano se levantó detrás de una pinta de bufón_

 _Ella lo derrotó, pero no sabía lo que había perdido_

 _Glossaryck y su libro de hechizos_

 _¿Cómo podía saber que Ludo se lo llevaría?_

 _Confesó a sus padres, todos llenos de temor_

 _El rey y la reina intercambiaron una mirada, y esto es lo que dijeron_

 _"Guardaremos el secreto por ti_

 _De los ciudadanos de Mewni y la Alta Comisión también_

 _Para mantener la paz, vamos a jugar_

 _El Secreto real de la vergüenza real" (x2)_

-¿Star?-La reina llamaba la atención de la joven que estaba respirando de forma tensa con su nariz contando los segundos de sobrevivencia-¡Star!

-Mamá ¿Qué estabas esperando? Yo te dije que no podría hacer un pedazo de pftttt, tenía que hacer lo que me parecía correcto. Mira, ya pasó así que vamos a seguir…¿Pero qué?-En ese instante, Ruberiot sacaba otro as bajo la manga cuando una marioneta de Marco se incorporaba a donde se hallaba la de Star en el escenario.

 _Un último secreto real por decir…_

 _Una princesa bajo el hechizo del verdadero amor_

Star se sorprendió por si misma lo que estaba viendo frente a sus ojos.

-¿Ese soy yo?-Exclamaba anonadado Marco.

-¡Ruberiot no me habló de esa parte!-Respondió la princesa aun en estado de shock, cuando una luz brillante enfocaba a ambos jóvenes que trataban de esconderse de la múltiple vista de todos los presentes.

 _¿Quién es el chico de aspecto terrenal?_

 _El príncipe que la princesa desea profundamente_

 _No voy a detallarlo, creo que todos lo sabemos_

 _Pero solo para estar seguro, lo repetiré_

 _¡Star Butterfly está enamorada de su mejor amigo!_

 _¡Y su nombre es Marco Díaz!_

-¡Oh no!-Se lamentaba por sí misma Star al ver como su canción provocó una enorme confusión entre su familia y los mewmanos mientras Ruberiot cerraba la gala con fuegos artificiales y una enorme foto de ella y Marco en sus vestidos reales, tratando de besarse. En eso los presentes buscaban conclusiones de aquella presentación.

-¿Qué pasa? Se supone que deberían aplaudir-Decía el pelirrojo.

-Yo opino que…¡La reina nos mintió!-Intervino uno de los asistentes.

-Bueno, técnicamente era solo una mentira por encubrimiento-Aclaraba otro.

-¡ENCUBRIDORES!-Gritaba un iracundo mewmano logrando despertar la ira de los presentes que abucheaban y tiraban cosas a la familia real y la Alta Comisión que de inmediato entraron a la sala del trono para su mayor seguridad.

-¡Mamá!, No me di cuenta que eso iba a pasar-Se lamentaba la princesa a su madre-Yo pensé que querían saber acerca de la verdadera Star Butterfly.

-No lo hacen Star, solo quieren creer de que eres una pequeña princesa perfecta. Pero a veces, la verdad es peligrosa-Respondió la mayor tratando de calmar a su hija, aunque en el fondo le fascinó su canción.

-Con todo respeto Moon, ocultar información sobre Glossaryck y el libro de hechizo hizo que nos ponga en peligro a todos-De pronto intervino Heckapoo con un enfado visible en su rostro, más adelante Lekmet baló tratando de que la armonía reinase.

-¡Así es!, ¡Lo que dijo la cabra!-Dijo Rhombulus con disimulo, recordando el secreto del que Star pidió que lo guardara.

-¡Te aseguro que tenía la intención de..!-Aclaraba Moon con tranquilidad.

-¿Intención de qué?-Gritaba la mujer demonio.

-¡Tenía todo bajo control!

-¿Cómo te atreves a ocultar algo así?

-¡No estaba escondiendo algo!-La reina ya perdió su cordura, por lo que inició un acalorado cruce de palabras con Heckapoo provocando una mirada atónita entre los presentes buscando la forma de como poder controlar a ambas sin llegar a resolver sus diferencias con sus poderes.

Luego Star abandonaba la sala con la mirada profunda, en eso Marco la siguió a como pudo. Observaba como la noche se ponía oscura en aquel momento tenso.

-¿Star?, ¿Te encuentras bien?-Le preguntó el moreno, pero no hubo respuesta de la joven.

-¿Es por la canción cierto?

La princesa asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes?, Sé que a muchos no les agradó, pero a mí me fascinó bastante. Sobre todo…aquella estrofa en la que aparezco-Dijo con nerviosismo el chico, por lo que la rubia volteó su mirada hacia él-En pocas palabras, es la mejor canción de princesa que he oído en mi vida.

Ambos chicos, se acercaron para plasmar un tímido beso. Luego, Star se sube a la ventana sin despegar su mano del hispano para invocar a Cloudy.

-¡Hola Star!

-¡Cloudy, sácanos de aquí!-Ordenaba la princesa para montarse ambos jóvenes a la nube rosa partiendo lo más lejos posible de cualquier problema bajo el frio manto de la noche mewmana.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Lo sé. Pido disculpas por actualizar tarde, les explicaré porqué:_

 _Este servidor entró de lleno con este semestre de la universidad. ¿Qué significa?, que a partir de esta fecha serán muchos días de espera para subir cada capítulo (ya con este, son tres para la conclusión del arco inicial de la historia) así que me tendrán un poco de paciencia para la elaboración de estos capítulos para llegar al clímax._

 _Asimismo, voy a elaborar unos proyectos pendientes en simultáneo relacionados con Fanfiction. Ténganme un poquito de paciencia por favor._

 _Gracias a_ _ **Tsukiiiii**_ _y_ _ **DavidC20OfficialWriter**_ _por agregar esta historia como favorita además de los más de 800 lectores fieles._

 _Hasta la próxima actualización. Tengan felices Pascuas y unas merecidas vacaciones de Semana Santa!_


	7. Capítulo 6-El Asalto

**Vuelo mortal de mariposa**

 **Disclaimers**

 _De nuevo ya saben. Lo que leerán a continuación está minado de_ _ **spoilers**_ _._

 _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Daron Nefcy**_ _y_ _ **Disney Enterprises Inc.**_

…

 _Capítulo 6: El Asalto_

Una misión que casi parecía imposible había empezado. El asalto al templo de Ludo era todo un hecho, a pesar de que la propuesta de Moon ante la Alta Comisión parecía ser muy riesgosa logró conseguir cuatro votos favorables, pero uno que correspondía a Heckapoo resultó contrario debido a su escéptico punto de vista ante la soberana de Mewni.

Todas las ratas presentes se encontraban reunidas al ver como una de ellas trataba de comer docenas enteras de maíz. Rhombulus irrumpe el momento y empieza a congelarlas con tan solo un rayo de cristal. Luego le siguen la reina Butterfly, Lekmet, Heckapoo y Omnitraxus que inmediatamente se convierte en un puño gigante para golpear las puertas que corresponden a la habitación de Ludo.

Al entrar en el lugar, se sorprendieron al ver como su águila trataba de alimentar a la araña una cantidad de insectos para llevarlas a la boca del espécimen gigante. Heckapoo abre un portal para expulsarlas del lugar para terminar en un establecimiento de tacos de la tierra.

Inmediatamente el ser de cristal corre hasta la cama del villano para lanzarlo violentamente por el suelo.

-¡Es hora de que te levantes y que cenes!-Gritaba Rhombulus a un desorientado Ludo para después cristalizar sus piernas con tal de que no trate de escapar.

-Ahh…¿Quién eres tú? Por favor…no tomes mis órganos…¿Reina Moon? ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Exclamaba aturdido el pajarraco verde al reconocer a la mujer de cabello blanco.

-¡Dame eso!-Exclamaba Moon al arrebatarle su varita de sus manos.

-¡Oye!

-¿Dónde está Glossaryck?

-¿Glossaryck?...-Preguntó extrañado Ludo mientras recapitulaba el último suceso que recuerda-Se ha ido.

-¿Cómo que se ha ido?-Empezaba a interrogarlo-¿Qué has hecho con él?

-Yo no hice nada. Sólo Glossaryck me mostró una página en el libro de hechizos y lo que sé es que al despertarme, él se fue-Aclaraba con temor Ludo.

-¡Vamos!, Tú robaste el libro.

-Glossaryck me dijo que el libro es mío de ahora en adelante-Aclaraba un poco furioso el plumífero-¿Cómo crees que sea robo? Creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que Glossaryck va y viene a su gusto.

-Eso es verdad-Dijo Rhombulus.

-Así es-Secundó Heckapoo.

-Y supongo que sea una coincidencia que te refugiaste en este antiguo templo monstruoso-Continuaba interrogándolo la reina de Mewni.

-¿Se supone que deba saberlo? Ese lugar estaba vacío, por lo que me mudé. ¡Hace bastante frío allá afuera, por el amor del maíz!-Justificaba Ludo.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu varita? Tiene la mitad del cristal de mi familia insertado en él-Dijo Moon al señalar aquel objeto incrustado en él.

-Ni siquiera funciona. Si es suyo, téngalo.-Decía el ave al entregarlo de mala gana.

-Muy bien, esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte-Dijo Rhombulus-Es momento para el Plan B…

-¡Aun no!, Espera…-La detuvo Moon con tal de conseguir tiempo.

-No, tenemos que encontrar a Glossaryck-Decía la chica demonio, por lo que los integrantes de la Alta Comisión lograron marcharse del lugar para buscar rastro del monje azul. La reina Butterfly intentaba seguirlos, pero mira nuevamente a Ludo que en su rostro demacrado notaba un estado de ánimo muy bajo.

-Yo…visité a tu familia, Ludo.

-¿Mi familia?-Se sorprendió al mencionarlos. Desde la última vez que los desterró de su propio reino, no ha habido una noticia -Permíteme hablar acerca de mi familia…

 _Una hora después_

-…Y entonces, cuando yo tenía cinco años, mi hermano mayor Chudo me trajo a casa desde el parque y nos detuvimos en aquel viejo castillo incendiado. Y él me dijo: Parece que la casa se incendió, supongo que viviremos afuera de ahora en adelante-Relataba Ludo a Moon todas sus anécdotas desafortunadas desde que fue un infante.

-Eso debió haber sido muy difícil-Se lamentaba la reina-Pero sé que Dennis te está echando de menos. Él te mandó saludos.

-¿Cómo está él?

-Él está preocupado por su hermano mayor. Y yo también…-Dijo Moon al recordar un momento nada grato en su vida.

-¿Preocupado por mí? ¿No lo entiende? ¡Perdí mi ejército, mi reino, mis trajes! Y mira, ¡Estoy aun en pie!-Exclamaba alterado el pajarraco verde.

-Si pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo? No estás muy bien, Ludo. Sólo dime que está pasando y talvez te ayude…-La soberana de Mewni le ofrecía ayuda. Era muy raro que ella a pesar de que era conocida como la inconmovible le daba la mano al quien más lo necesitaba, incluso si es uno que cometió errores en el pasado.

…

Mientras tanto, parte de la Alta Comisión Mágica busca dentro de la guarida de Ludo a Glossaryck y el libro de hechizos.

-¿Glossaryck?-La llamaba Heckapoo después de abrir el portal dimensional.

-¡Dime dónde está!-Le gritaba Rhombulus a una rata que ha sido cristalizada parte de su cuerpo-¡Eres un mentiroso!…

Lekmet movió un pilar en el suelo y encontró una cantidad grande de maíz, la cabra mordía una mazorca y cae lo que sería el milenario libro. Escupe el maíz y lo recoge, no sin antes balar muy fuerte, provocando que Heckapoo, Rhombulus y Omnitraxus se reuniesen con ella.

-¿Encontraste a Glossaryck?-Preguntó desconfiado el humanoide de prismas cristalinos. La canciller abrió el libro, pero para sorpresa de los presentes sus páginas estaban completamente blancas.

-¿Blanco?-Dijo Rhombulus.

-¡Eso no es el verdadero libro!-Exclamaba la chica demonio.

…

En ese momento, La señora Atroz y Gemini caminan en una especie de bunker subterráneo en las profundidades de la guarida. El guardia apretaba con su mano a Glossaryck mientras la maestra llevaba en sus brazos el legítimo libro.

-¡Vamos!, Esa no es la forma en como se trata a un ser relevante como yo-Se quejaba el monje azul por la fuerza descomunal de su verdugo.

-¿Te puedes callar aunque sea por una vez?, Has venido quejándote todo el camino. ¿Quieres que nos descubran?-Le respondía violentamente Gemini.

-¡Shhh!, Creo que estamos cerca finalmente…-Dijo la mayor.

-Lo vuelvo a decir: tú jamás has cambiado para nada Felicity-Respondía indiferente Glossaryck.

-¿Tú crees?, Tarde o temprano conocerás más de mi verdadero yo…-Susurraba por sí misma la señora Atroz mientras se acercaban a un lugar muy particular en las afueras de Mewni.

…

-Hola Ludo de Avarius…-Una voz muy conocida retumbaba en la mente de éste último.

-¿T-Toffee?, ¿Qué haces tú otra vez?-Exclamaba con indiferencia y temor a su vez al ver a quien fue su principal aliado desde hace rato.

-Venía a ver cómo sigue mi plan…

-¡Eres una rata traidora!, ¡Te robaste mi ejército, mi castillo, mi influencia!-El pajarraco le recriminaba cada vez que está cerca del lagartijo que se miraba calmo.

-¿En serio?, ¿Acaso no olvidaste aquella vez que desalojaste a tu propia familia de su reino?-Toffee le recordaba aquel episodio sombrío del que no quiere admitir.

-Algún día yo me encargaré de…-Le seguía gritando pero el villano se había desaparecido de su vista entre la bruma oscura que había en el recinto, cuando de pronto recibió un puñetazo fuerte en su rostro logrando caer del suelo, seguido de una decena de golpes repartidos en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes Ludo? Debo agradecer que estés vivo, pero pese a tu ineptitud, tú me serás útil en algo muy especial…-Dijo Toffee con una sonrisa tan enorme que casi se vean visibles sus colmillos.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Toffee!-Le dijo el pajarraco aún inconsciente después de recibir sus golpes.

-¿Y dime quien te va a ayudar?, Tu araña y tu águila fueron desterradas a otro lugar, gran parte de tu ejercito de monstruos perecieron después de la explosión, pero sobretodo tu familia te dio por completo la espalda. En resumen, no tienes a nadie…

Ludo se quedó callado por un momento al rememorar aquellas palabras del propio villano. Lo había perdido absolutamente todo gracias a su altanería, ambición e inmadurez notable al quedar sin alguien quien le dé la mano.

-Oye pajarito, ¿Acaso el ratón te comió la lengua?-Dijo con sarcasmo el lagartijo al acercársele aún más mientras se retorcía en su dolor físico-A partir de hoy, tomaré las riendas y por un largo tiempo amigo…

-¡No lo hagas!...-Le advertía Ludo, pero todo ha sido en vano ya que sus ojos cambiaron a un color negro, provocando que cayese en un estado vegetal. Toffee, por su parte sonreía al caminar tranquilamente entre las oscuras brumas.

Definitivamente, tomó el control sobre el cuerpo de Ludo y esta vez con más fuerza.

…

Al hallar el libro falso, los miembros de la Alta Comisión trataban de buscar a Moon que se quedó con Ludo hace rato, pero vieron algo peor que casi ahogan un suspiro de terror. La reina de Mewni se hallaba acostada en estado inconsiente y con los ojos totalmente oscuros, mientras Toffee levitaba sobre ella con la energía verde que emanaba de su varita bajo el cuerpo de Ludo.

Su piel gris escamosa iba regenerándose sobre la varita sujetada por el brazo derecho del plumífero, logrando unificar los poderes de ella hacia su extremidad gracias al cristal que brillaba en su palma.

-¿Ludo?-Preguntó la joven demonio en posición de batalla.

-Ludo ya no está presente… pero si deseas, deja un mensaje-Era la voz de Toffee que respondía sobre aquella duda.

-¡Tú no has querido hacer eso!-Respondió furioso Omnitraxus a través del comunicador, por lo que el villano no dudó en responder con una explosión de magia oscura, haciendo que la bola de cristal se quebrase dejando reducido en un cráneo inerte, logrando absorber todo el poder del hombre espacio-tiempo.

Rhombulus intenta atacar al villano, pero éste lo esquiva, Heckapoo transforma su par de tijeras dimensionales en una daga, atacándolo con una lluvia de ráfagas, pero el villano la levanta hasta dejarla inerte en el suelo al absorber su poder, pero fue atacado por la espalda con un disparo cristalino del humanoide verde, logrando mantener una lucha frente a frente. Lekmet se acerca al cuerpo de Heckapoo, tratando de que vuelva a la vida.

Rhombulus cae abatido, momento que aprovechó Toffee para absorber su poder, pero de nuevo es atacado por la joven demonio. La canciller, con un notable cansancio, intentó con éxito revivir al ser abatido.

-No puede seguir haciendo eso, canciller-Le reclamaba Rhombulus.

Por su parte, la creadora de las tijeras dimensionales hizo numerosos clones de ella para burlar la vista de su atacante.

-¡Ahora!-Ordenaba Heckapoo que junto a sus clones atacaron al lagartijo en un solo movimiento, pero éste logra borrarlas por completo y al mismo tiempo absorbió por completo el poder de Rhombulus.

Una abatida Lekmet, se acerca al cuerpo de Moon logrando que ésta vuelva a la vida. Pero la cabra, empezó a convertirse en polvo, dejando de existir por completo.

-¡Canciller! ¡No!-Exclamaba sorprendida la monarca al ver reducida en polvo, dejando únicamente sus cuernos.

-Hola Moon…ha pasado mucho tiempo…-Le saludaba Toffee, revelando frente a ella su brazo con el dedo mutilado en la última batalla que sostuvo con ella.

-Toffee…

Acto seguido, la reina contrataca con su magia pero éste responde con fuego emanado de su oscura energía. Ella se convierte en su forma de mariposa alada, lanzando explosiones de magia en sus seis brazos a su enemigo que lo atrapa sin piedad con sus hiedras.

Moon, con su energía, creó una espada mágica que bloquea los choques de su enemigo; pero Toffee la arroja de un golpe de su espada. Antes de que él volviera a atacarla, la reina crea una enorme explosión que destruye gran parte del techo del templo y agarra las tijeras para abrir un portal. Ella lanza el cuerpo de Rhombulus y enseguida recoge las cenizas de Lekmet, la máscara de Omnitraxus y el cuerpo de Heckapoo.

Pero Toffee reaparece entre los escombros, Moon derriba dos pedestales con tal de que colapse definidamente el suelo, para escapar de una vez por todas del lugar.

-Dile a Star…que vengo por mi dedo.

Y aún abatida, abandonó por completo del templo mientras se venían los escombros cayendo.

El asalto ha fallado.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _De nuevo muchas gracias, es un capitulo corto lo sé, pero lo que viene va a cambiar el transcurso de la historia._

 _Hasta pronto…_


	8. Capítulo 7-Amarga Despedida

**Vuelo mortal de mariposa**

 **Disclaimers**

 _ **Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Daron Nefcy**_ _y_ _ **Disney Enterprises Inc.**_

…

 _Capítulo 7: Amarga despedida_

Han pasado meses para que finalmente se dé el hecho más esperado por todo estudiante de secundaria: El fin del año escolar. ¿Qué significa?: Llega el verano en todo su esplendor por lo que habrán vacaciones, arena, sol, campamento y muchas cosas más.

Cómo es tradición, la fiesta de fin de año escolar de la secundaria de Echo Creek ha recaído en Marco Díaz por lo que condicionó días atrás su hogar para las decoraciones junto a sus padres y sobretodo su novia Star, del que su relación con ella ha venido avanzando desde aquella declaración en nochevieja.

Y al filo de las seis de la tarde, empezaban a llegar los invitados conversando sobre sus futuros planes de verano.

-Un año bastante loco, ¿Sí?-Comentaba una chica.

-¡Ya no más matemáticas!-Gritaba triunfante un joven.

-Busco a alguien que me lleve al campamento de verano-Comentaba otro.

Mientras tanto, Marco observaba desde las escaleras el transcurso de la fiesta y garantizando de que fuese un éxito.

-Entonces estaba yo como, "Vea director Skeeves. Yo empezaré a usar pantalones cuando usted empiece a ganar medallas de oro", ¿Entiendes?-Comentaba Chet a Justin, provocando carcajadas por aquel comentario.

-No te muevas…-Exclamaba Sabrina Backintosh después de estampar su firma en el anuario escolar aún con los brazos enyesados, pero por desgracia se le cae la pluma y el libro cayó en su cabeza provocando para su desgracia un enorme chichote.

El moreno se encontraba convencido de cómo estaba la fiesta, en eso se acerca Star para saludarlo como es su fiel estilo.

-¡Hola Marco!-Cantaba la rubia, haciendo que su novio por poco se cayera a las escaleras.

-¡Star!, Por poco me matas…-Decía sorprendido el chico, pero al ver a ella radiante que de costumbre cambió de opinión depositándole un beso en los labios de la joven.

-¡Vamos Marco!, ¡Relájate un momento!-Exclamaba la princesa al ver un poco de tensión en el rostro del moreno.

-¿Por qué todas estas personas están actuando como si todo estuviese normal?-Preguntaba Marco señalando a los invitados regocijarse.

-Creo que todo es normal-Dijo Star después de comerse uno de los nachos de Marco-¡Mmmh!, Esta vez te quedaron deliciosos.

-¿Sabes? ¡Tenlos!-Le ofrecía su plato a Star-No podré comer…porque sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Es porque tus padres te avergüenzan frente a tus compañeros?-Aclaraba la rubia al ver como sus progenitores bailaban exageradamente hip hop en la pista.

-Más o menos pero…yo presiento que algo peor está por llegar.

-No seas pesimista Marco, sé que todo va a salir muy bien-La animaba Star cuando de pronto observó algo muy inusual en la entrada de la puerta.

-Espérame Janna…-Gritó a lo lejos una chica rubia de mechón azul cuando otra indiferente vestida de verde olivo, cerraba la puerta como si nadie la estaba siguiendo.

-¿Tú crees Star?...-Respondía el hispano al ver aquella escena poco usual entre Jackie y Janna.

-Tienes razón Marco, haré todo lo posible para llegar a fondo de este asunto-Exclamaba la joven mewmana para bajar de las escaleras y unirse entre las decenas de invitados con dirección a la cocina.

-Muy bien, creo que comeré un poco de estos perros calientes-Exclamaba Marco después de suspirar y dirigirse rumbo a la mesa de bocadillos con la esperanza de que la fiesta concluya en un éxito.

…

Mientras tanto Star sacó su teléfono celular para teclear en cada texto "Reunión urgente de amigos" a varios de sus contactos más cercanos.

Uno de ellos era Pony Head que se encontraba en una cita con un príncipe en un restaurante lujoso en la otra dimensión.

-Así que…si esas son básicamente todas las cualidades por las que yo sería una novia muy confiable yo…-Su teléfono sonaba indicando el mensaje urgente y al leerlo, flotó tan rápido como pudo para llegar-Me tengo que ir, ¡Adiós!

-¡Espera!-Exclamaba el joven soberano.

-Aquí tiene las cuatro langostas que ordenó la joven-Decía un garzón que llegó a su mesa.

La siguiente del grupo era Kelly que en ese instante trataba de luchar a muerte con una especie de hombre lobo, logrando saltar sobre su espalda para revisar su telefono.

-¡Tiempo fuera!, Algo ocurrió-Reclamaba la joven de abundante cabello verde.

-¡Bien!, Nos veremos más luego Kelly-Exclamaba el monstruo, chocando los puños como despedida. Su entrenamiento había concluido.

-¡Nos vemos la próxima semana!

Star, estaba esperando en el interior de la cocina cuando algo notó algo de lo inusual: Encontró a StarFan13 que la miraba sin parar y respirando tan agitadamente que un tipo con asma.

-Vaya StarFan13, llegaste rápido.

-Yo estuve aquí todo ese tiempo-Aclaraba la fanática sin dejar de sonreír-¿Quieres ver mis fanfics?

…

En el dormitorio de Star empezaba la reunión de emergencia. Gracias a la ayuda de Pony Head y StarFan13 logró que Janna y Jackie entraran con la excusa de que la princesa les quiere revelar una magia muy especial, pero ella cerró la puerta e intentó juntar a ambas chicas con tal de que aclararan algunos problemas de una vez por todas.

-Muy bien-Comenzó a hablar la mewmana-Sólo quiero ser conciliadora pero…¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes dos?

-¿Sabes Star? Eso se está poniendo incómodo. Sobre todo por la presencia de esa traidora-Dijo Janna al señalar con su vista a Jackie.

-Por favor Janna, Star está tratando de ayudar-Respondió la patinadora-Yo de veras lo siento…

-¡Expliquen ya de una vez que pasa! No me gustan las discusiones, así que yo estaré en el primer palco observándolo todo-Exclamaba Pony Head después de sentarse en la cama de la joven.

-Muy bien-Dijo una tranquila Jackie para remembrar aquel momento en el que empezó todo-Yo…accidentalmente causé que a Janna reprobara Matemáticas.

Todas las chicas al unísono se sorprendieron por aquella confesión por parte de lo que parecía ser su mejor amiga desde una niña.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué has hecho?-Preguntó Kelly.

-Al finalizar la prueba final de Matemáticas, hablamos tranquilas sobre nuestras notas. Pero ella me contó sobre un secreto que le enseñó Tom.

-¡Secreto que jamás debí contártelo!- Decía a voz alzada una Janna alterada que fue detenida por Kelly con tal de que no resuelvan sus diferencias a los golpes.

-¿Secreto? ¿Sobre qué?-Dijo Star.

-Era un hechizo muy sencillo acerca de escribas apuntes al aire y que tú solo puedes verlo, Star-Decía la joven de rasgos filipinos tras recuperar la calma.

-Ya lo recuerdo…Sólo que se me olvidaron las palabras mágicas-Decía la rubia al saber sobre aquel truco que le había enseñado previamente su ex-novio.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-Dijo la cabeza flotante.

-Le pedí a Janna que hiciera sobre un problema matemático del que no entendí, por lo que escribió al viento y lo explicaba. Pero a nuestras espaldas llegó la señora Calaviña e inmediatamente hizo que reprobara por mi culpa-Finalizaba Jackie con profundo arrepentimiento.

-Y eso que me esforcé bastante para poder sacar seis y no reprobar. Ahora tendré que pasar gran parte del verano en un curso de reforzamiento para poder aprobarla. ¡Todo eso por culpa tuya, Jackie Lynn Thomas!-Señalaba la chica molesta a la rubia de mechón azul.

-¿Y porque no hablas con Calaviña? Quizá se resuelva en poco tiempo-Intervino esta vez StarFan13.

-Ya se fue de vacaciones para Miami-Decía Janna-Regresaría dentro de dos semanas para arruinar mi verano.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Janna-Dijo Jackie para acercarse a ella con tal de resolver sus diferencias-Haré todo lo posible para aclarar a Calaviña ese asunto, después de todo es mi responsabilidad…

-¿Y a mí qué? ¡Todo esos años en que éramos las mejores amigas fue una enorme pérdida de tiempo!-Exclamó fuertemente Janna frente a ella, para después retirarse de la habitación cerrando la puerta violentamente y unirse a la fiesta logrando que las presentes quedaran perplejas. Jackie por su parte trataba de luchar internamente para no quebrantarse emocionalmente.

-De nuevo muchas gracias por tu ayuda Star. Tal vez por las buenas me vaya a retirar de la fiesta-Se despedía la patinadora a la princesa y sus amigas.

-Pero Jackie…

-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien-Dijo la joven para retirarse silenciosamente de la casa de los Díaz entre el alto sonido de la música electrónica y las murmuraciones de los invitados. Al estar fuera, sacó su fiel patineta con tal de llegar a casa, quizá eso la reanime un poco entre tanta tensión.

-Pobre Jackie…-Se lamentaba la princesa al verla desde su ventana.

-Oye…ahora que estamos aquí, ¿Vamos a unirnos a la fiesta? Parece que Marco te está esperando…-Decía Pony Head haciendo que la chica fanática lograra suspirar exageradamente al mencionar aquel nombre.

-Bueno…no quiero dejar plantado a Marco-Dijo convencida la princesa para así bajarse ambas de su habitación y divertirse un buen rato. Porque apenas la noche es joven.

…

Jackie patinaba horizontalmente por la calle sin ánimo alguno, su mejor amiga Janna la había dado la espalda hace tiempo y hoy la había confirmado. Cada vez que trataba de arreglar las cosas, a veces le salían bastante mal, pero esta vez parece que es un definitivo fracaso en querer reparar su amistad con Janna.

Un sonido de rock pesado se encuentra con sus oídos. Sin pensarlo por un momento, cambió su rumbo para averiguar de dónde provenía hasta llegar al estacionamiento trasero del Pare y Devore en el que se hallaba gran parte de los chicos problemáticos y peligrosos de la escuela celebrando una especie de fiesta paralela a la que están celebrando en la casa de Marco, entre las diferencias se hallaban a varios chicos lanzando a una hoguera numerosos trabajos y cuestionarios mal hechos.

-Vamos, únete a nosotros-Empezaba a decir un chico de aspecto punkero para que la recién llegada empezara a quemar una cantidad de libros. En un principio se sentía incomoda, pero después de esparcir el primer libro a la hoguera sintió que era momento de desahogarse todas sus frustraciones cuando tocó el turno a la dichosa prueba de matemáticas con el que pende de un hilo, su amistad de años con la morena de boina verde.

-¿Jackie?-Sonaba a lo lejos una voz muy familiar. Ella se volteó para ubicar entre los asistentes a nada menos que con Oskar Greason que se encontraba sentado en su coche con su inseparable keytar. Su estilo cambió radicalmente al recortar su cabello, eliminando su característico mechón y dejando al descubierto sus ojos celestes.

-¡Oskar!-Exclamaba la patinadora al verlo y depositarle un beso en su mejilla. Desde la última vez que fueron al concierto no lo había buscado.

-Me hice un nuevo corte de pelo, ¿Te encanta?-Empezaba a hablar el músico al mostrar su rostro totalmente.

-¡Wow!, ¿Dónde has estado perdido?, No te ví por la escuela hace tiempo-Preguntaba la chica al sentarse a su lado en el viejo coche. Parecía que no quería irse de esa fiesta.

-Sí, abandoné mi música-Respondió nostálgico el pelinegro.

-¿Pero puedes tocar eso ahora, no?-Su acompañante le señalaba a su inseparable keytar, por lo que aceptó su reto al sintetizar unas melodías propias de rock hasta lanzarla por el cielo.

-¿Crees que terminará en Marte?-Preguntó Oskar sin despegar la vista al cielo.

-No lo sé…Marte está bastante lejos-Exclamó la patinadora, mientras se perdía en las brillantes pupilas del chico.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Nada!, Sólo decía que…quizá…talvéz es probable que acabe en Marte…-Justificaba Jackie con nerviosismo.

-¿Sabes Jackie?...Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti…tú siempre has creído en mí…-Le susurraba Oskar a la rubia de mechón azul marino.

Ella por su parte, sentía que iba a temblar al oir la voz soñadora de su acompañante, desde la última vez que fueron al concierto, no ha sabido nada de él pero mantenían en contacto por celular.

Poco a poco, sus rostros se acercan para finalmente sellar sus labios de forma discreta. Al separarse, el chico notó en la cara de Jackie una sonrisa algo nostálgica.

-Jackie…¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno…no sé como empezaría pero…tengo un problema con una de mis mejores amigas-Le confesó abiertamente la patinadora.

-¿No es la chica mágica?

-¡Por supuesto que no!, siempre nos llevamos bien…ella es Janna. ¿La conoces?

-¡Ah!, ¿Es aquella chica que molesta bastante a Mango con sus trucos?-Recordaba el pelinegro a la persona que se refería, pues miraba desde el estacionamiento las veces como la chica de rasgos filipinos le hacía la vida imposible al moreno.

-¡Sí!, Ella es…-Respondía divertida Jackie, tratando de contener la risa por el nuevo apodo a su ex novio.

-Bueno…¿Y qué sucede con ella?

-Es una larga historia…-Explicaba la chica con tono profundo-La verdad es que yo sin querer le arruiné gran parte del verano. Sólo espero que pronto se resuelva ese malentendido y que las cosas queden mejor como antes…

-Ya entiendo…No te preocupes Jackie, yo estaré aquí como tu apoyo en esos momentos y ten mucho optimismo, sé que pronto tú y Janna volverán a ser las mejores amigas-Le aconsejaba Oskar a la patinadora, logrando que su sonrisa fuera muy amplia y sus ojos azulmarino brillaran aún más.

-¡Gracias Oskar por contar comigo!-Dijo la patinadora al abrazarlo fuerte mientras contenía las lágrimas que salían en sus ojos.

-Bueno…y veo que patinas bastante-Le dijo el pelinegro al señalar su inseparable patineta.

-¡Desde luego!, Este verano iré a un campamento de Skatebording en San Francisco. ¡Va a ser fenomenal!

-Eso suena muy genial…

-¿Quieres ver mis habilidades con la patineta?-Preguntó la chica, logrando la aprobación del músico con la cabeza. Luego, se baja de la camioneta para poner sus cascos y rodilleras. Después se concentraba un rato para agarrar impulso con su inseparable tabla de cuatro ruedas para crear unas piruetas y correr en numerosos obstáculos improvisados en el parqueo.

La aclamación de los chicos fue muy amplia, sobretodo la de Oskar que quedaba boquiabierto y sin habla al ver el talento intrépido de la rubia.

-¡Estuviste excelente, Jackie!-Le aplaudía Oskar.

-Sí, es una lástima que no vamos a estar juntos gran parte del verano…

-¿Sabes?, No voy a hacer nada este verano. ¿No hay problema si te acompaño a San Francisco?

-¡Desde luego!, ¡No hay problema!-Respondió de inmediato Jackie para después volverlo a besar en cada mejilla del chico que se ruborizó mucho más de lo normal. De pronto, se escuchó a lo lejos una especie de sirena que avisaba que la policía está realizando una redada.

-¡Esta es la policía!, Es mejor que tengas un grupo de estudio-Le reclamaba un oficial a los presentes.

-¡Yo no leí un libro en mi vida!-Le dijo un piadoso joven.

-¡Eso es todo!, ¡Ahora estoy llamando a sus padres!-Le regañó el uniformado, haciendo que todos los jóvenes se escaparan desordenadamente en busca de refugio antes de pasar una buena temporada en el reformatorio de Echo Creek.

Pero por suerte, Oskar y Jackie escaparon a tiempo de la ley al montarse en la vieja camioneta.

-¿Sabes Jackie? La pasé muy bien hablando contigo esta noche…creo que vamos a tener un verano maravillosos juntos-Le confesó el músico bajando un poco la vista de ella evitando perder el control.

-Asi es Oskar...-Respondió tranquila la patinadora, avisándole que la dejara en esta cuadra. No sin antes despedirse con un beso más.

-¡Llámame!-Le decía a ella, alejándose a la siguiente calle.

-¡Adios!-Le gritó a lo lejos la joven chica de ojos azulmarino, la había pasado genial en la fiesta de los chicos malos y sobretodo haberse encontrado con Oskar del cual lo necesitaba en un momento como ese.

Y pensándolo bien, sería mejor volver a la fiesta con los demás. Su ánimo había regresado después de todo.

…

La fiesta se encontraba en su apogeo, un sinnúmero de los invitados se encontraban bailando con alegría al ritmo de las mezclas musicales, formándose parejas de baile como por ejemplo Ferguson que trataba de bailar junto a Sabrina que con costo movía sus extremidades enyesadas.

Por otro lado, Pony Head y Kelly se unieron al júbilo estudiantil de la tierra mientras que Janna se auto aisló entre el tumulto al sentarse en un rincón de la sala revisando con indiferencia su celular, quizá sea lo único bueno que la salve por la pesadilla que le vendrá este verano además de charlar ocasionalmente con Tom.

Además, la luna brillaba en todo su esplendor el patio trasero de la residencia de los Díaz. Star salió hacia ese lugar para sacar numerosas tensiones que estaban danzando en su mente observando el firmamento.

Pero fue interrumpida por Marco que se incorporó a su lado con el mismo objeto, esta vez dejando a un lado cualquier estrés de la fiesta para compartir un rato con su pareja.

-¿Qué pasa Star?-Preguntó el chico de rasgos latinos.

-Nada…solamente estoy pensando en…algunas cosas-Dijo la princesa bajando

-Vamos Star, llegan finalmente las vacaciones de verano ¡No vamos a tener que pensar en nada!-Dijo Marco con alegría, logrando que ambos se riesen nerviosamente en simultáneo.

-¿Sabes?, Es tu primer verano en la tierra…-Dijo el moreno mientras carraspeaba su cabello-Y quisiera saber si tú…quieres ir con mi familia de vacaciones a Hawaii.

-¡Desde luego!-Exclamaba sonriente la mewmana, pero nuevamente cambió su mirada encendida de emoción por una inminente preocupación en sus pupilas-Ahora que lo recuerdo…

-¿Es sobre el libro, cierto?-Insistía su pareja, por lo que asintió con la cabeza-No te preocupes Star, esta vez tengo un plan mejor estructurado tomando en cuenta algunas fallas de la anterior y quizá necesitaremos ayuda adicional de nuestros amigos.

-Marco… ¿Cómo no se te había ocurrido antes?... ¡Me muero por saber cuál es el plan!-Dijo muy eufórica la princesa.

-Le faltan unos detalles menores, así que después de la fiesta la revisamos y…-El dialogo ha sido interrumpido ya que se dio un percance entre los presentes, Pony Head trataba de sacar una hamburguesa picante hecha por el señor Díaz que se quedaba atorada en su garganta.

-¡Me tengo que ir!, Parece que Pony Head está necesitando ayuda…-Se despidió la joven, no sin antes besar en la mejilla de su novio y ayudar a su mejor amiga que se volvía morada y con los ojos desorbitados. Marco por su parte volvía a la cocina para tomar unos nuggets de pizza que se hallaban en la mesa.

-¡Bienvenido al mundo, Marco!, ¿Cómo estás?-Saludaba de la nada Rafael Díaz a su hijo.

-Me siento muy bien, papá-Justificaba el moreno.

-Que bien…¿Cómo se encuentra tu pareja de crimen?

-¿Te refieres a Star?, Ella no es una criminal, papá-Le aclaraba Marco.

-Es porque parece que no hubo cualquier cosa mágica o explosiones por el estilo, ¿Ella está muy bien?-Le preguntó el patriarca.

-Bueno, ella está un poco desanimada hoy…

-¿Qué podría ser extraño? Que dos jóvenes compartan una casa, siendo un chico y una chica…Oh no. Si las cosas se ponen raras, siempre es bueno hablar de ellos. Me siento bien hablando ahora sin tener un problema-Le aconsejaba el señor Díaz.

-Gracias papá…

-Ahora ve y sal de inmediato.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que hacer más nuggets de pizza-Le indicaba el mayor para seguir elaborando más bocadillos, provocando que el joven saliera apresurado con tal de que éste no descubriera su receta secreta.

…

-Uno, dos, tres…-Gritaba Star para después golpear suavemente la garganta de Pony Head para expulsar la hamburguesa que casi la lleva a la muerte.

-¡Cof! ¡Cof!, Prometo nunca más comer hamburguesas en mi pony vida…-Dijo muy aliviada la cabeza flotante.

-Eso suena muy bien…-Dijo su mejor amiga.

-¡Miren, son nuggets de Pizza!-Exclamó de emoción el ser volador para unirse con Marco a probar ese novedoso bocadillo. Por su parte, Star y las demás chicas se unieron con ella para evitar otro problema similar.

-¡Hola Marco!-Saludó la princesa a su novio, lanzándole un nugget a su boca.

-¡Hazlo de nuevo!-Le retaba mientras masticaba, haciendo que lanzase otra ronda.

-Quiero hablar contigo…sobre tu plan de rescate y del verano…

-¡Ah, sí!. Quizá nos veamos en un lugar muy tranquilo-Respondió el moreno para así sentarse en la parte alta de las escaleras.

-¿Sabes? Creo que todo ese tiempo que pasé contigo, me la pasé muy fenomenal por así decirlo-Empezaba a decir Star, sin despegar su mano de la del moreno.

-Así es…Y quisiera pasar las primeras vacaciones de verano contigo, no sabes cuánto tiempo he esperado ese momento para estar juntos sin problema alguno-Dijo con sinceridad el chico de rasgos latinos.

-Eso es muy bello de tu parte…-Le dijo la princesa para depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Si...lo sé…-Dijo Marco evitando verse nuevamente por la pena.

-Marco…¿Qué me puedes decir sobre tu plan?-Preguntó la mewmana al estar frente a frente.

-¿El plan?...¡Ah!, el plan…voy a buscar mis apuntes en mi habitación y te lo muestro-Dijo el chico, al reaccionar nuevamente.

-¡Bien!, Nos vemos en mi habitación para verlo-Finalizó la chica para después ir a sus respectivos dormitorios. La rubia trataba de encender la luz, pero halló un portal dimensional que se encontraba abierto.

-¿Cómo llegó eso aquí?

-¡Star!

-¡Rayos!-La princesa se asustó por la magnitud de aquella voz-¡Mamá!, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No tengo tiempo para explicar, pero basta decir que estamos en peligro total-Empezaba a hablar Moon-Tenemos que irnos inmediatamente a Mewni.

-¿Qué? No mamá…¡No!-Respondió tajante Star.

-Sí, me temo que no tiene una opción en ese asusto-Justificaba la dama de cabello blanco.

-Me enviaste aquí y no tenía elección. Ahora me dices que me vaya.

-Star, esto es diferente…

-Mamá, he aprendido tomar decisiones aquí. Incluso estar con Marco…

-Star

-Escogí pasar con Marco a unas vacaciones en algo llamado Hawaii…

-Star

-Donde hay algo llamado verano, donde no vas a la escuela.

-Star

-Así que estoy escogiendo quedarme aquí con mi novio…

-¡Star!

-…¡Y no estoy cambiando mi mente!

-¡STAR!

-¿¡QUEEE!?-Exclamó la princesa como si estuviera a punto de explotar.

-Toffee volvió-Trataba de explicar su madre, el motivo por el que tendrá que regresar a su tierra.

-No, no, no…-Decía Star como si fuese un disco rayado. Cómo rayos una amenaza que parecía ser derrotada por ella misma, había vuelto por arte de magia.

-Lo siento Star, pero tendrás que irte.

-Dame dos minutos…-Pidió con decisión la joven.

…

En eso, Marco revisaba en un cajón de su escritorio una especie de cuaderno negro en el que se están dibujadas varias tácticas de los enemigos además de algunos detalles intimos en cuanto al reino de Mewni. Lo agarró, pero notó nuevamente la tijera dimensional que consiguió en aquel sueño raro que tuvo.

-¡Marco!-Star la llamaba a lo lejos para salir en búsqueda de ella.

-¿Pasa algo Star?-Preguntó extrañado el chico.

-Marco, tenemos que hablar por última vez-Dijo la chica con tono serio. Eso lo ponía muy temeroso por la situación que iba a pasar.

-¿Está todo bien? Todos nos están observando…-Exclamaba nervioso el moreno.

-Lo sé. Pero es algo importante y solo tengo un poco de tiempo…

-¿Qué? Si tenemos todo el verano…

-No sé como empezar, tú sabes que te amo bastante…

-¿Star?

-…y todo eso se puso extraño porque…

-¿Qué pasa?

-…yo me tengo que ir de Mewni por un tiempo indefinido.

Todos los chicos quedaron boquiabiertos por la revelación de la estudiante de intercambio, en especial a StarFan13 que se desmayó de inmediato. Marco, se quedó petrificado al saber que ella se iría de la tierra y quizá de su vida.

-Lo siento Marco, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo, pero el reino parece que me necesita. Quizá deje la tierra…para siempre después de todo…

-Star…yo…-Marco trataba de responder, pero ella corría hacia su cuarto mientras lloraba por la despedida que hacía a sus amigos y al chico que más la comprendía desde su estadía en la tierra.

-¡Adios a todos!

-¡Espera Star!-La seguía apresurado a su habitación, pero un brillante destello de luz en su interior lo impide seguir. Al abrir la habitación, notó que desapareció por completo su cuarto colorido hasta convertirlo en un sombrío cuarto de huéspedes.

-¿S-Star?-Dijo con la voz entrecortada al perderla en un simple acto mágico.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Muy bien, con eso terminamos la primera parte de la historia. Pero no se preocupen que ya viene la segunda parte, esta vez con mucha más emoción, intrigas, batallas y sobretodo romance._

 _Así que necesitaría su ayuda para la retroalimentación de ideas en cuanto a la continuación de la historia, por favor dejen sus reviews (apenas llevo 2)._

 _También les aviso que estoy desempolvando mi cuenta de Wattpad, así que estén pendientes._

 _Hasta la próxima…_


	9. Aviso importante

**Vuelo mortal de mariposa**

 **Aviso Importante**

 _Primero que todo, una disculpa a todos los lectores por la larga espera…_

 _Sé que fueron muchos meses desde la última actualización, pero quiero aclararles a todos los seguidores el motivo del cual no pude continuar han sido tanto académicos como laborales. Como ustedes sabrán, tuve un periodo exhaustivo de clases, en particular con los exámenes y el periodo de pasantías en un hospital me hicieron descuidar bastante en la historia, incluso barajaba la posibilidad de una eventual cancelación, pero por motivos de ética lo he descartado por ahora._

 _Además, tras poder analizar gradualmente creo que sería mejor una pausa para reorganizar la historia mientras se desarrolla la tercera temporada de SVTFOE, logrando que se acople con las ideas plasmadas en una lista para los próximos capítulos. Y quiero que ustedes me ayuden para una cantidad de ideas y fallas que encuentren en la historia, con el más debido respeto a través de los comentarios y mensajes privados a mi cuenta. Los leeré como siempre._

 _De antemano, mil disculpas y con mucho gusto avanzaré lo más pronto posible la historia._

 _Atentamente._

 _ **ElRomanceroNica13**_


	10. Aviso importante 2

**Vuelo mortal de mariposa**

 **Aviso definitivo**

 _Cómo ustedes sabrán, he decidido tiempo atrás dar una pausa para la reorganización de la historia del cual ha tenido un sinnúmero de incongruencias, sin embargo son bastante contadas con los dedos de la mano._

 _Así que voy a definir mi veredicto final:_

 _ **HE DECIDIDO CANCELAR LA HISTORIA.**_

 _Pero…¿Porqué? Se los contaré…_

 _Hay varios que han seguido de cerca la tercera temporada de SVTFOE que ese está poniendo muy candente (descuiden, no diré spoilers) así que hay varios giros de tuercas que no coinciden a la trama que estaba desarrollando, además de que hay varios elementos muy pero muy forzados. Así que habrá que analizar más de cerca por lo que si habrá un giro radical o empezar de nuevo ahora que tengo tiempo de sobra tras salir bien este semestre en la universidad._

 _También he dicho que mis labores en cuanto a universidad y trabajo han descuidado un poco el desarrollo, por lo tanto haré un plan previo a esos casos en el caso de escribir un long-fic._

 _Asimismo he visto que la recepción no ha sido muy superior a mis expectativas, por lo que les pido disculpas a los fieles seguidores que quedaban en ese tiempo agradeciendo a_ _ **Aviri-chan, Critico OP, DavidC20OfficialWriter, KrissDomm, Laura706, LumberHyjack, PGSanPa, Valee-Mizuu, sakura17yanet, Tsukiiiii, Valee-Mizuu**_ _y_ _ **Xenon666,**_ _también como la cantidad de visitas anónimas que vieron desde más allá de nuestras fronteras, fue un placer y honor compartir parte de mi talento._

 _Y para finalizar, ya estamos cerca de la temporada más esperada por muchos: Diciembre, por lo que voy a preparar unas sorpresas muy agradables para todos ustedes._

 _Muchas gracias y hasta pronto…_

 _ **ElRomanceroNica13**_


End file.
